Szabdald szét, Pokol Fattya!
by Denem
Summary: Vegyük Ichigót, aki erejét vesztetten tengődik a nagyvilágban, adjunk hozzá egy vörös hajú, nagypofájú csajt, spékeljük meg egy pszichopata katonával, egy meleg testvérrel, egy orosz maffiózóval és egy doki nénivel, majd keverjünk hozzá némi humort, nagy adag akciót, csipetnyi érzelmet, dobjunk bele egy adag túlfűtött szexualitást tánccal fűszerezve, és voálá!
1. 1 fejezet - Just one dance

Dübörög a zene, villognak a fények; izzadt, alkoholtól fűtött testek tapadnak egymáshoz, ritmus ütemére rázva magukat. Nem is igazán érzékelem, hogy mi folyik körülöttem, most én is elvegyülök a tömegben, miközben megragad egy férfi, magához húz, együtt mozdulva a zenére. Érzékelem, hogy fiatal, végre nem egy idősebb pasi, aki csak dugni akar egy jót, és ezen a szórakozó helyen akar felszedni magának egy erre kapható nőt. Fordulunk egyet, szembekerülve támadómmal. Kissé homályos látásommal felmérem, vajon milyen a másik, de különösebben nem érdekel, amíg izmos karjaival magához ránt, arca hozzásimul arcomhoz. Kinézetében talán annyi szúr szemet, hogy teljesen fekete ruhát visel, fején egy fekete baseball sapkával, amire felhúzta még a pulóver kapucniját is, ráadásul övére csatolva lánc lóg a nadrágjára, lábain vérvörös-fekete tornacipőt viselve. Tisztára, mintha egy szökött fegyenc lenne, aki így menekül a rendőrök elől.

Erre a gondolatmenetre muszáj mosolyognom, mondjuk ez a töméntelen mennyiségű alkoholnak is köszönhető, amit a mai este folyamán elfogyasztottam. Talán ha tizenöt-húsz perce táncolunk, mikor véget ér a dal, ezzel egyidejűleg tolom a srácot egy asztalhoz az egyik távolabbi, rejtett bokszba. Gyorsan belököm a fiút, végül lehuppanva mellé ölébe mászom, magamhoz vonva pulóvere nyakánál fogva, s ajkunk egy szenvedélyes, követelőző csókban forr össze. Érzem, először tartózkodó, de úgy tűnik nem csak én fogyasztottam ma túl sok piát, mert egyből a felsőm alatt kezd el matatni, ujjaival cirógatva végig hátamon.

Nem értem miért, de egyszerűen muszáj megkapnom ezt az ismeretlent, kell nekem, most nem fogom hagyni, hogy úgy lelépjen, mint azt minden héten teszi lassan egy hónapja.

_„Az egyik ehhez hasonló éjszakán pillantottam meg, egyenesen a táncparketten, mikor szokásos módon „csatát vívtunk" az itteniekkel. Maga a hely eléggé lepukkantnak tűnik, mégis a táncos fiatalok egyik kedvence, értelemszerűen már ismerjük egymást, mikor ideállít ez a kívülálló. Teljesen más stílussal, mint a többiek, valami hihetetlen mozgással és ritmusérzékkel. Olyan, mint mikor egy táncos vegyíti a harcművészetek egyes elemeit, és összeforrasztja azt a saját stílusával és egy adott táncnemmel. Valahogy ő is ilyen volt, mindig ugyan az a stílus, mégis szinte vibrál körülötte a levegő. Aztán összekerültünk… _

_Azt hittem, biztos valami kotnyeles kölyök, de szó szerint elállt a lélegzetem a stílusától: ötvözte a Break, a Dubstep, a D'n'B és a Freestyle elemeit a harcművészeti lépésekkel, mozdulatokkal olyan koreográfiát kreálva ezzel, ami akár egy minőségi táncfilmben is helyet kaphatna. Végül megmérkőztünk és kenterbe vert mindenkit. Nem'tom, honnan jött, vagy hogy ki lehet, de az fix, hogy valami iszonyat jól tolja. Ráadásul hamar eltanulta a többiek egyedi mozdulatait, mintha csak a harcokból - amiket végigvisz - tanulna a legtöbbet, ezzel együtt erősítve önmagát, új tapasztalatokat szerezve. Végül minden este csatázott, velem is, de amint vége volt a táncnak, azonnal eltűnt a tömegben, hiába kutattam utána."_

Most viszont biztos, hogy nem eresztem! A boksz takarásában és a félhomálynak köszönhetően nem is olyan szégyenlős, ahhoz képest, mikor először találkoztunk. Érzem a leheletén az alkohol szagát, ami keveredik a saját, számomra mámorító illatával. Karjaimmal átfogom a nyakát, még szorosabban húzva magamhoz, ezalatt kezei felfedezőútra tévednek testemen, mély rézvörös hajamba túrnak, szorosabb ölelésbe vonva egymást. Csókja heves, követelőző, szinte már felfal, alig kapunk levegőt, de nem hagyjuk abba, nem bírunk elszakadni a másiktól. A csóknak a levegőhiány vet véget, kissé kifulladva, lihegve pillantok bele a barna szempárba. Tekintetén látszik, hogy ködös, ennek ellenére, ami igazán megfog, az a szenvedély a szemeiben; olyan tűz és vágy tükröződik benne, amitől tiszta libabőr leszek és odalenn is megmozdul bennem valami.

Egyik kezemmel vállába kapaszkodom, s elhatározva magam húzom le fejéről a kapucnit - nem is ellenkezik, mint máskor -, végül a fekete sapka is lekerül róla, smaragdjaim elé tárva narancsszínű, kócos tincseit. Szemeim hatalmasra kerekednek, ilyet még nem láttam, ráadásul Japánban ez nagyon ritka, de neki jól áll. Ujjaimmal hajába túrok szórakozottan, még borzasabbá téve őt, majd egy ragadozó mosolyt villantva ismét észveszejtően finom ajkaira vetődöm. Régen soha nem volt ilyen, pedig már volt egy-két pasim, de velük nem volt meg ez az összhang, mint most a kölyökkel, főleg nem a táncban. De nem igazán jut elmélkedésre idő, egyből lerángatom pulóvere cipzárját, szabaddá téve fehér pólóba bújtatott izmos felsőtestét. Ilyet tuti, hogy még nem láttam és tapintottam. Egyik kezemmel benyúlva a felső alá, végigsimítom azt a bizonyos hasizmot, amit annyira imádok; de ő sem tétlen, válaszként az ujjatlanom alá nyúl, melleimet cirógatva, sikeresen kicsalva belőlem egy vágyakozó nyöszörgést.

- Menjünk fel… hozzám - nyögöm bele szájába, mire eltávolodik tőlem, int fejével kaján vigyorral a képén, hogy tetszik neki az ötlet. Gyorsan lepattanok róla, felkapok egy üveg szakét, amit az asztalon hagytak bontatlanul, s mire ő is rendbe kapja magát, csuklójánál fogva húzom magam után.

Hamar átvergődünk a táncosok tömegén, kijutva a szabad nyári levegőre. Még most is teljesen fülledt az idő, szinte fojtogató, csodálkozom is, hogy új ismerősöm nem sül meg ebben a szerelésben, de megint csak nem hagy gondolkodni, a szórakozóhely falának taszít, satuba szorítva testével, követelve a jussát egy szenvedélyes csókban. Erre, már muszáj reagálnom, beleharapva alsó ajkába meglepődötten lép hátra egyet, menekülési utat nyitva, én ezt kihasználva pedig az egyik irányba szaladok nevetve.

- Ha kell valami, szerezd meg! - kiáltom neki félig hátrafordulva, mire megütközve tapasztalom, hogy alig pár pillanat alatt beért és mellettem rohan.

Mi a rák, hogy a fenébe lehet valaki ennyire gyors?! De már fordulunk is be az egyik sarkon, tovább a következőn, nagyon sok utcán végigrohanva, végül kifulladva érkezve meg ahhoz a panelházhoz, ahol lakom. Ittasan mosolyogva megfogom a karját, magamhoz húzom csókot lopva tőle, és miután elszakadunk egymástól, szinte felráncigálom a lépcsőn a másodikra, mintha az életem múlna rajta, egészen a nyitott terasz legvégére. Odanyújtom neki az üveget, közben megpróbálom előhalászni kulcsomat a zsebemből enyhén szólva, vihogva, de hát na, ez van, ha az ember totál részeg. Ő erre válaszképp kibontja a szakét, egy jó nagyot húzva belőle csuklik egy szépet és átnyújtja az üveget nekem, csaknem belepréselve az ajtóba.

- Türelmetlen - nyögök fel, kicsit hátrébb is lökve új társamat, hogy végre én is ihassak abból az italból.

- Kuss és igyál! - mordul mély hangján. Mi a frász?! Eddig még nem is hallottam beszélni, most meg egyből csevegős kedvében van. Döbbent tekintettel pislogok rá.

- Mi van?! Inkább nyisd az ajtót, mert itt teszlek a magamévá, kislány! – dörren rám, miközben egyik karjával szorosan átöleli derekam, végigharapdálva nyakamat, testével hozzám simulva. Nem is tudok mit mondani - nem mintha nagyon akarnék -, csak elkapom a kilincset lenyomva, szinte beesve az ajtón. Amint bent vagyunk, bevágom magam után, végül újabb nagy húzás következik az üvegből, részben már el is fogyott. Te jó ég, mikor ittunk mi ennyit?!

Egyből az ajtónak présel testével, csókra invitálva, nem is kell sok idő, megint faljuk egymást. Az üveg koppan a kövön, nem létezik más, csak mi, de valami nem stimmel. Mintha kezdene homályosodni a világ, nem igazán értem... Azt hiszem megártott a sok szaké, nem kellett volna meginni, viszont neki se eshetett jól, mert támolyogva indulunk meg a nappali felé egymásba kapaszkodva. Végezetül már csak annyi jut el agyamig, hogy ő hátraesik az ajtófélfában, magával rántva engem is a padlóra, egyenesen saját testére, aztán elsötétül a világ.

Basszus, miért ilyen kényelmetlen ez az ágy?! Eddig nem volt ilyen, valami nem stimmel... Meg mi a halálért vagyok én ruhában, ráadásul cipőben? És a fejem is rohadtul fáj, bazz, mi van velem?!

Nyögve ülök fel a reggeli napfényben, ami a bal oldali ablakon egyenesen rám vetítve sugarait, vehetem szemügyre az alattam elterülő fekete kupacot. Vagy jó öt percbe is beletelik, mire leesik a tantusz, hogy hol vagyok, hogy kerültem a padlóra ezzel a sráccal - aki most épp alattam alussza az igazak álmát -, pluszban miért is fáj annyira a fejem.

- Aztarohadt… - nyögök fel, erre a kölyök megmozdul és most kitárt végtagokkal, a fény felé fordítva arcát figyelhetem meg jobban éjszakai vendégemet. Tény, egy kicsit elnéztük az ágyat, de azért csak sikerült kiterülni a padlón. Most jobban megnézve jövök rá, hogy nagyon helyes, este ezt nem is vettem észre, bár sötétben nem lát sokat az ember. Kócos, számomra még mindig megdöbbentő narancsszín haja összevissza áll, félig arcába lógva, szemei lehunyva nyugodt álmot tükröznek, ajkai kissé szétnyílva, mindennek tetejébe enyhe pír is színesíti kissé sápadt bőrét. Azt azért tegyük hozzá, hogy kicsit komikus a szituáció, hogy így szétvetett tagokkal alszik, és még csak meg sem kottyan neki a súlyom, miközben az ölén ülök.

- Várjunk, hol ülök én?! - Rémülök meg, felugorva róla, de ez azt hiszem, nem volt túl jó ötlet. Fájdalom hasít fejembe a hirtelen mozdulatra, viszont az egyszer szent, jó alvókája van az ipsének, mert még mindig nagyban durmol, miközben én itt ijedezek és ugrándozok miatta. Gyorsan körbepillantva a szobában konstatálom, hogy nem romboltunk semmit, csak beestünk az ajtón, ahogy arra emlékeztem, végül elhatározom, ezt a helyes pofit muszáj megörökíteni. Előkaparom telefonomat valahol a konyhában elhagyott kabátomból, a srác fölé állva úgy, hogy beleférjen teljesen a képbe, majd lefényképezem. Bezzeg, most erre a hangra felriad, a fene vinné el, még elnézegettem volna így egy darabig, de sebaj! Kissé álomittasan emeli rám barna szemeit, mihelyt sikerül ülő helyzetbe tornáznia magát, neki is vagy jó öt percbe telik, hogy felfogja, hol is van és mi is történt.

- Jóóó reggelt! - Csapok egy isteneset a hátára vigyorogva, erre enyhén riadt tekintettel pislog rám, végül fejéhez kapva visszahanyatlik a földre.

- Baszki! Ugye nem történt semmi? - kérdez nyöszörgő hangon, azt hiszem, nem bírja a másnaposságot, no fene, ezért jár egy jó pont, nem részeges.

- Nem hiszem, mivel már én is úgy ébredtem, hogy elterültünk a padlón, és rajtunk van a ruha - vakarom meg fejem elgondolkodva, közben a srác mellett állva és elmélázva. Végre erőt is vesz magán, nagy nehezen újra felül és feltápászkodik a földről. Ekkor vésődik igazán a tudatomba, hogy egy jó száznyolcvan centis férfiállat található meg a lakásomban, akit izmos és arányos testalkattal áldottak meg az égiek, ezzel együtt simán a földbe gyepálna, ha arról lenne szó.

- Oh… - Na igen, erre nincs is szebb reakció. Bő másfél fejjel magasodik fölém, de nem tűnik vadállatnak, mondjuk, ha így végig gondolom az estét, simán meg is erőszakolhatott volna, főleg a kedves kis beszólása után, miszerint a magáévá tesz a teraszon. Fel se tűnik a nagy eszmefuttatás közepette, hogy elkezdett az áruló a kijárat felé sunnyogni. Na, azt már nem, most meg van, és nem engedem semerre, amíg meg nem tudom, hogy ki fia-borja ez az istenadta kölyök.

Gyorsan a felsőjét elkapva hátulról, nagyot húzva rajta visszarántom a szobába, kiérdemelve egy dühös pillantást, mialatt megint találkozik a feje a padlóval. Egyből ráugrom mellkasára, lenyomva a földre, két karját megfogva, csak hogy még a lehetőségét is elvesse a menekülésnek.

- Na, azt már nem! Most nem menekülsz, kölyök.

- Nem vagyok kölyök! És aztán miért nem, simán lenyomlak! – De persze mozdulatai nem ezt mutatják. Mákom van, hogy tegnap még sem ittam annyit, mert úgy tűnik, a macskajaj őt jobban elkapta, mint engem, ezt igazolandó sápadt arca és hol-hol megránduló arcizmai, reagálva a hasogató fejfájásra.

- De az vagy, szóval pofa sutba, és válaszolj a kérdésre! Hova valósi vagy? – ostromlom, mire egy flegma szemöldökráncolás lesz a válasz, végül erősebben rányomva a mellkasára lábammal, sikerül kicsikarni belőle a választ.

- Jól van, jól van, csak agyon ne nyomj! Ide valósi vagyok.

- Mióta táncolsz és hol tanultad?

- Körülbelül egy éve és magamtól tanultam mindent – pislog rám hipnotizáló szemeivel, erre szemöldök felhúzással reagálok. Na, ezt nem veszem be, senki nem lesz ilyen jó egy év alatt, de sebaj, ha ő ezt mondja, akkor higgyük el neki.

- És mi is a neved? – A 10 milliós kérdés, talán ennek kellett volna az elsőnek lennie, de hát ki tud reálisan gondolkodni másnaposan, miközben egy nálánál jóval erősebb férfit gyömöszöl épp a padlóba. Kicsit fura arcot vágva, de azért felel a kérdésre.

- Ichigo, de most már szállj le rólam, elzsibbadt a vállam – motyogja fészkelődve alattam. Lepattanok róla, úgy is csak ennyit akartam, bár a vezetéknevét még most se tudom.

- Ichigo, mint az eper? - Hoppá, ezt lehet, nem kellett volna, ha ölni lehetne szemmel, azt hiszem, most többszörösen is halott lennék. Viszont, miután mindketten talpra vergődünk, csuklóját megfogva a konyhába húzom, lenyomva őt az asztalhoz és egy adag feketét téve elé egy kicsiny fehér kapszulával, magamnak is kikészítve mindezeket.

- Ez meg? - értetlenül néz rám, csak intek neki, hogy igya meg a kávét és vegye be a gyógyszert, közben magam is ezt teszem a sajátommal, igazolva, hogy nincs megmérgezve az ital.

- A fejedre, látszik, hogy nem túl sűrűn iszol szeszes italt – válaszolom, közben helyet foglalok a vele szemközti széken a piciny konyhában. Pár pillanattal később, mihelyt beindultak azok a bizonyos fogaskerekek a fejében, ráveszi magát és elfogyasztja a kapott italt és pirulát - de annak ellenére, hogy nem akarom, hogy elmenjen -, már kel is föl a székről, felkapva táskáját a kijárat felé battyog.

- Csak így itt hagynál minden köszönöm nélkül? Hm… beképzelt – mordulok fel, fejemet elfordítva a másik irányba, erősen a bögrémet fixírozva az asztalon, ezért észre sem veszem mikor mögém áll, és hajamnál fogva nem túl durván, hátra rántja fejem, megütközésemre egy csókot kapok tőle.

- Khm… így már megfelel - nézek kábultan, amire egy őszinte (mi a szösz?) mosolyt kapok, végül vállára dobva táskáját, egyenesen kisétál az ajtómon.

- Váó! - Na, ha ennél furább találkozás nincs, akkor semmi. De mivel ma még más tennivalóm is van, mint hogy azon agyaljak, vajon látom-e még viszont Epres csávót, feltápászkodok a székről, és a fürdő felé indulva eldöntöm, első a zuhany a többi ráér. Emellett most esett le, hogy a kedvenc gyümölcsöm az eper, ez okból röhögve lépek be a zuhany alá. Jó, ez ritka durva!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ha ez nem volt egy vad éjszaka, akkor semmi sem. Mire kijutok vöröske lakásából és lesétálok az utcára, jövök rá, hogy azt se tudom, hol vagyok. Elindulva az egyik irányba, kiadós gyaloglás után végre ismerős környék kerül az utamba, amin hazajuthatok, talán még épp időben, mielőtt fater felkel. Pár perces menetelés után lyukadok ki a Kurosaki Magánklinika feliratú ház előtt, gyorsan bemasírozva az ajtón, hogy odabent menekülhessek fel szobámba. Vagyis csak menekülnék, ha apám nem állná el az utamat, és nem épp bepancsolni készülne, ezt egy jól irányzott rúgással lereagálva, arrébb pakolom az öreget.

- Fejezd be, szarul vagyok! Felmegyek a szobámba – dörrenek rá, feladva a harcot elcsörtetek mellette és rohanok fel a lépcsőn a hálóba, amit a 15-ös számú kis tábla jelez, jól bevágva magam után az ajtót. Táskámat lehajítom a földre, a függönyt behúzom az ablakon, majd fáradtan és fejfájósan vágódom az ágyra, hogy végre pihenhessek, közben szemeim előtt lebegnek a kis fruska vonásai és az arcára kiülő vágy, amit soha nem tapasztaltam eddig senkitől.

- Liba… - nyögök a párnába, de már az álom mezsgyéjén lavírozva.


	2. 2 fejezet - Revenge

- Ichigo! Elhoztad?

- El hát, csak ne ordíts a fülembe, Tatsuki! - szólok vissza barátomnak, mert ha tovább kiabál, menten megsüketülök, közben táskám mélyéről előbányászom azt a bizonyos újságot, ami miatt már több mint két napja nem hagy élni. Mikor megvan, nemes egyszerűséggel kirántja kezemből és leül a padjába. Komolyan, hiányzott ez nekem, de most őszintén? Csakhogy nincs időm ilyeneken agyalni, mert kezdődik az óra, legalább addig is békén hagynak a többiek, nincs túl sok kedvem a fecsegésükhöz.

Mikor délután négykor végre elszabadulunk az órákról és minden egyéb elfoglaltságról, Orihimébe és Ishidába botlom az udvaron.

- Mi van veled, Kurosaki? Elég nyomott a hangulatod a héten – kérdez Ishida, amire vállrándítással felelek. Mintha érdekelne bárkit is, hogy mi van velem. Most őszintén, erre mit válaszoljak? Tizenkét hónapja elveszítettem az erőm, azóta csak vegetálok!

Nagyot sóhajtva fordulok a kapu felé, hogy hazasétáljak, mikor is egy vörös hajzuhatag tűnik fel a színen. Szemeim hatalmasra tágulnak, enyhe sokként ér a fruska megjelenése. De valami nem stimmel! Álljunk meg, milyen egyenruhában van ez? Tiszta fekete a ruha, vagyis a közeli középiskola padjait koptatja, viszont még nem vett észre, azt hiszem, nyert ügyem van. Most kiderítem, hogy is hívják, és mi a halált keres ezen a környéken.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ma kifejezetten jól indul a nap, sikerült a buszt elérnem, amivel iskolába járok, ezenkívül nem taperolt le senki és még az órák is jók voltak. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy lehet-e ennél jobb napom, amit talán egy békés délutáni teázással tudnék lezárni. Séta közben ehhez hasonló gondolatok kavarognak fejemben, mikor az egyik középiskola kapujához érve hirtelen jött szél megállásra késztet. A huzat belekap rézvörös fürtjeimbe, szinte körülöleli karcsú testem, miközben fél kézzel próbálom meg arcomba csapó hajam arrébb noszogatni. Másik kezemmel válltáskámat kapom magam elé, szoknyában nem épp a legjobb szél közelbe kerülni. Hajam és egyéb elfoglaltságom miatt észre se veszem a narancshajú srácot, amint engem néz gonosz vigyorral a képén. Mikor végre eláll a „vihar", megnyugodva igazgatom meg magamon fekete egyenruhámat. Először a fehér ing és a hozzá adott fekete blézer, majd a fekete rakott szoknyám kerül megigazításra. Combig érő, hófehér harisnyám is rendben van, a ruhához hasonló fekete, kissé boka fölöttiig érő fűzős csizmával együtt. Hm… azt hiszem, minden oké.

Már raknám is át vállamon fehér táskámat, ekkor szúr szemet, hogy szinte lyukat égetnek az oldalamba, annyira néz valaki. Kicsit oldalra fordítva fejem találkozik tekintetem egy igazán tüzes barna szempárral, a hozzátartozó test pedig megindul felém. No, nekem sem kell több, egyből átrakom magamon keresztbe a táskát, lábaimat szinte nyakamba kapva már szaladok is, hogy minél távolabb legyek attól a veszélyes tekintettől és gazdájától. Nézzenek hülyének, de egy csöppet félek ettől a sráctól, főleg ahogy rám nézett az előbb, azt hittem, menten összeesem.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mi a halál? Múltkor is ennyire jól nézett ki, vagy most én álmodom… Figyelem, hogy a vörös hajzuhatag gazdája a szélroham után rendbe rakja magát, ezután mintha megérezné, hogy őt nézem, felém fordítja smaragd tekintetét. Már meg is indulok felé, a többiek hozzám intézett szavait figyelmen kívül hagyva, mikor ijedtség szikráját vélem fedezni szemeiben, már szalad is előlem.

- Hö… – nyögöm, aztán már rohanok én is utána. Most nem ússza meg a kislány, az ziher. Futás közben táskámat átvetem magamon, ahogy az előbb ő is tette, ezzel könnyítve a mozgást, de még így is alig érem utol. Hogy a francba lehet valaki ennyire gyors, még hozzá magas sarkúban? Valamit tudhat, amit én nem, mert már szinte eltűnik előlem az utcán, mikor hirtelen megtorpanva befordul balra, kikerülve egy az úton haladó autót, és már megy is tovább. Ennyi nekem pont elég, sikerül beérnem, de még így is vagy három méter közöttünk a távolság, és nem lassít. Ez jó mókának ígérkezik, szinte megmozgatja bennem a vadászösztönt. Vadászösztön?! Olyan van nekem? Na jó, hagyjuk a gondolkodást, inkább kapjuk el új keletű ismerősömet, és mai napra letudva minden.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hogy az istenbe lehet még mindig mögöttem?! Ezt nem hiszem el! Kissé hisztérikus módon rohanok tovább, nem lassítva a tempón, de még mindig három méter van közöttünk, ő pedig nem adja fel. Félig hátra fordulva pillanthatom meg a szemeiben fellobbant lángot, ahhoz hasonló módon, mint mikor hétvégén együtt voltunk, de most valami más... Sokkal elszántabb, ráadásul, azaz idióta vigyor is ott terpeszkedik az arcán, amitől a hideg futkos a hátamon. Te jó isten! Mibe keveredtem már megint?! Könyörgöm, csak ezt éljem túl és ígérem, jó kislány leszek, de tényleg. Nem viszek fel magamhoz pasikat, nem szekálom a többieket az osztályban, csak engedd, hogy meglóghassak ez elől a fél isten elől!

Tovább szaladva kerülgetjük az embereket, még mindig nem fékezve a tempón, mikor az egyik zebrán átrohanva épp, hogy elkerülök egy előttem elhaladó autót, s mikor átérek a biztonságos túloldalra, visszafordulva pillanthatom meg, ahogy ez a hülye jön utánam. Mindennek a tetejébe, egy jó nyolcvan-kilencvennel közeledő autó majdnem elcsapja őt. A másodperc tört része alatt történik minden; megfordulok, utána vetem magam egyenese neki a mellkasának, ezzel együtt ő hátraesik, én rá - de legalább kikerülünk a száguldozó vonzáskörzetéből -, közben szétválva belecsapódunk a járdába. Én hason landolok, ő mellettem hanyatt érkezik. Igazából nem is értem, ezt most miért teszem, de fölé hajolva, aggódva nézegetem, hogy minden rendben, és nem ütötte meg magát nagyon. Viszont a cifra káromkodás, amit levág, biztosít, hogy még él, és tuti semmi baja. Nagyot sóhajtva tápászkodom fel mellőle, közben kezemet nyújtva neki, amit meglepődve ugyan, de elfogad, ezzel ő is végre függőleges helyzetbe kerül.

- Hülye vagy, remélem, tudod! - dörrenek rá Ichigóra, ő meg azokkal az imádni való barna szemeivel engem néz, mintha most látna először, aztán csak annyit érzek, hogy egy puha kéz arcomhoz ér, valamit letörölve rólam. Megilletődve nézek fel rá, hogy most akkor mi is van?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nem tudom, hogy lehet ilyen gyors, de valamit megindítva bennem rohanok utána. Úgy tűnik az a sok edzés, ami az Aizen elleni harchoz kellett, most kifejezetten jól jön. Gyorsabb vagyok, mint a legtöbb ember, de meglepődésemre őt nem tudom lehagyni. Kicsit arra emlékeztet, mikor a bankait használtam és még Yoruichit is sikerült megelőznöm, pedig ő aztán rohadt gyors.

Ilyen, és ehhez hasonló ostobaságokon agyalok, mikor átrohan egy autó előtt, de engem valami megállásra késztet. Talán a dudálás, ami felhangzik tőlem nem olyan messze, oldalra fordítva fejem csak annyit látok, hogy ez az autó engem el fog ütni és nekem annyi; mikor egy kicsiny, mégis erős test nekem csapódva lök el a jármű elől, s mi ketten szinte belecsapódunk a betonjárdába. Pár méter gurulás után hátamon landolok csukott szemmel, ez most rohadtul fájt! Nem is figyelve oda, érzem meg azt a fűszeres illatot, amit már éreztem ezelőtt, pontosan azon az éjszakán, mikor nála voltam. Árnyék vetül arcomra, de csak egy cifra káromkodásra telik tőlem. Keményen landoltam a földön, viszont ha most ő nincs: vagy mentők visznek el, vagy épp halottas kocsi. Asszem, egyik sem túl jó választás... Az ismerős illat és árnyék eltűnik homályos tekintetem elől, pár pillanattal később, pedig egy felém nyújtott kéz talpra segít, mellé egy kifejezetten bosszús arcot kapva bonuszba.

Azt hallom, hogy valamit zsörtölődik, mire én nem törődve a helyzet komolyságával, akaratlanul is arcához érek, egy kis maszatot törölve le kifejezetten szép, hófehér bőréről. Ezután egy kíváncsi szempárral találom szembe magam, válaszként zavarodottan rántom el kezem arcától, és értetlenül meredek rá, hogy mi volt ez az előbb.

- Khm… kösz, azt hiszem.

- Csak hiszed?! Na, majd adok én neked, tuskó! – mérgelődik bársonyosan kellemes hangján, amitől még a hideg is kiráz, de bassza meg, mi van velem? Megrázom fejem, hogy kiverjem az ilyen agymenéseket, indulatosan reagálva előbbi beszólására.

- Tuskó a halál! Mi a frászért rohantál előlem?! Alig bírtalak utolérni – vágok vissza dühösen, egy önelégült vigyort kapva reakcióként. Hogy őszinte legyek, ez a nő egyre jobban felpaprikázza eddig sem épp vidám hangulatomat.

- Most meg minek örülsz ennyire?

- Rajtad nevetek. Ezek szerint, ha nem akadályoz meg az autó, lehagylak! – Csap egy nagyot vállamra, amire azt hiszem sikerül egy dühős fejet kiváltania. Megölöm, esküszöm, meg fogom ölni, ha ezt így folytatja tovább! Mérgesen fújtatva lépnék egyet közelebb, de már hűlt helye van a vörösnek, és azt hiszem, igen bamba kifejezéssel pislogok, hogy mi a rák van. Hát ez meg?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Azt a rohadt, ez meleg volt! Ha nem húzta volna fel magát ennyire, simán elkap, de így nyert ügyem van. Imádom, mikor így ott tudok hagyni egy-két srácot, de vele érdemes lesz vigyáznom, mert túl kitartó és ügyes ahhoz, hogy könnyen lerázzam. Nem tudom miért, szinte már olyan gyors, mint a sprintelő olimpikonok, mind ezt hosszú távon, amiről meg fogalmam sincs, hogy lehetséges-e egyáltalán. Kifulladva, pár sarokkal odébb végre megállok, és nekidőlök az egyik ház falának, két térdemre támaszkodva. Az biztos, szoknyában és magas sarkúban futni nem épp a legélvezetesebb, de hasznos volt gyakorolni, már csak az ilyen ostoba helyzetek miatt is. Hajam arcomba hullva próbálom meg kifújni magam, közben táskámat levéve dobom le azt a földre, csúszok le a fal mellé, lábaimat alám húzva. Azért szoknyában nem fogok törökülésben ülni.

- Huh… ez veszélyes volt… - jegyzem meg csak úgy, talán hogy önmagamat is megnyugtassam, vagy mit tudom én, de most jól esik kimondani ezen szavakat. Észre se veszem, hogy négy srác áll elém, s lepillantva rám éhes tekintetükkel találkoznak smaragdjaim. Jaj, csak ezt ne, nincs már energiám! Rohadt Ichigo, ez is miattad van!

Még mindig kapkodva a levegőt, kipirult arccal kelek fel a földről, viszont már nem marad időm arra, hogy táskámat felemelve elfussak, mert az egyik elkap, bal kezemet hátra csavarva kényszerít félig térdelő pozícióba.

- No nézzétek csak, meg van a vörös kis szuka! Ráadásul ilyen kihívó öltözékben, azt hiszem, ezt élvezni fogjuk - röhög fel számomra irritáló hangján, miközben próbálok kiszabadulni a szorításból, de nem sok esélyem van négy megtermett idiótával szemben. Talán ha nem rohantam volna lélekszakadva, akkor még lenne mit helyre pofozni, de így csak a verés marad. Eme bájos kis csevely után érzem is az első ütést arcomon, minek következtében a talaj adná a másikat, ha nem fogna az egyik; következésképp nem tudok lejjebb esni, mint amennyire eddig süllyedtem. Dühös tekintettel pillantok fel támadómra, akiből sikerül megint kiváltanom egy undorító nyerítést. Ezt nem hiszem el!

Innentől viszont nincs megállás, vagy jó tizenöt perce tart már a verés - persze a rohadékok azért figyelnek arra, hogy ne öljenek meg -, mialatt én összegömbölyödve próbálom megvédeni létfontosságú szerveimet, midőn fojtott nyögés és ütlegelés hangja üti meg füleimet.

Csukott pilláim és karom alól leskelődöm ki először csak fél szemmel, majd mindegyikkel olyan csodát tárva elém, amit azt hittem, nem fogok látni földi pályafutásom alatt. Egy narancs üstök vegyül el a négy fekete között, úgy beledöngölve őket a talajba, amit még nem láttam, mintha egy harcos támadna neki négy átlag embernek. Minden egyes megmozdulása brutális és gyors, kicsit olyan, mikor táncolni szokott, végül öt perc alatt úgy helyre rakja a bandát, hogy mindegyik fülét-farkát behúzva iszkol el a környékről.

Azt hiszem, most én is megkapom az előbbiért a magamét, de rossz előérzetem ellenére nem ez történik. Táskámat vállára veszi, óvatosan karjaiba emelve engem indulunk meg valahova, amiről fogalmam sincs vajon merre lesz, mert ekkor ér el az a fájdalomküszöb, ami miatt ájultan hajtom fejem mellkasának.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ha most nincs az öreg, azt gondolom, halott lenne a kis mitugrász. Miután csak úgy faképnél hagyott, úgy döntöttem inkább hazamegyek - majd otthon fateron kiélem ölési ingeremet, amint beleépítem őt a padlóba -, mikor egy öreg papa felém rohanva nekem jön, s erősen megrázva mutogat az egyik irányba, valamit próbálva elmagyarázni nekem, de nem igazán értem.

- Várjon már, ne ilyen gyorsan, nem értem, mit mond! Lassítson már, tata – pislogok rá értetlen arccal - egy bosszús, de annál inkább elborzadt kifejezéssel nézve vissza rám -, lassan elkezd beszélni számomra is érthető hangon.

- Egy… egy lányt… az egyik utcában… vernek! Segíts neki! – néz rám kérlelő szemekkel, de még mindig nem vágom, hogy miről van szó. Erre megrántja vállam, majd az egyik irányba kezd el húzni, amerre azt hiszem az említett lány lesz.

- Igyekezz, különben megölik. Amikor eljöttem, már alig volt eszméleténél! – És csak húz maga után, amikor befordulva egy elhagyatottabb utcába érünk, szemeim elé olyan képet vetítve, amit többet nem akarok látni. Négy srác egy vörös kupac köré gyűlve ütlegelik ismerősömet, ahol érik, ott rúgják, tépik, de ő erre nem tesz semmit, csak minél kisebbre összehúzza magát. Az öreget félre lökve rohanok oda, nekirontva az első utamba kerülőnek - kitörve, azt hiszem legalább a fél fogsorát, amekkora erővel bemostam neki -, de a vörös köd fejemben nem enged gondolkodni, testem ösztönösen reagál minden megmozdulásra. A végén már csak annyit érzékelek, hogy a támadók összekaparva egymást a betonról, iszkolnak dühös tekintetem kereszttüzében, végül lenézek a lányra, aki ma megmentette az életem. Szemeiben a félelem enyhe szikrája csillan meg mikor közelebb lépek hozzá, viszont táskáját vállamra kapva, karjaimba veszem a túlságosan is könnyű alakot, mire ájultan simul hozzám.

Sok volt ez neki, meg a ruhája is sok helyen elszakadt, arcán, karjain, lábain mindenhol zúzódás és vágás nyom, plusz biztos, hogy van olyan rejtett is, amit eddig nem fedeztem fel.

A kis csomagot cipelve sietős léptekkel indulok meg Klinikánkhoz - most nem jutnék időben a kórházba, ki tudja, lehet belső vérzése van -, az öreggel a nyomomban. Végre odaérünk házunkhoz, az ajtót berúgva kiáltok faterért, ide most ő kell, nem én. Apám furán nézve rám ugyan, de azonnal a rendelő részhez irányít, utána belépve a kicsiny szobába az ágyra pakolom terhemet, végül engem kirugdalva az ajtón becsapja előttem, én meg várhatok. Közben az öregnek is sikerül utolérnie, hálálkodva fordul felém, aztán megnyugodva int nekem, hogy ő bizony most menni fog. De akkor minek jött el velem idáig? Nem sok idő marad ilyeneken ábrándozni, mert már megy is, én meg ott maradok a néhol véres ruhámmal, meg a lány táskájával.

Tényleg, ha már itt tartunk! Kezemben új szerzeményemmel visszamegyek a konyhába, az asztalhoz leülve Yuzu felháborodott pillantása közepette, elkezdek kutakodni az előbb említett táskában. Egyből egy igazolványt kaparinthatok meg, amin vöröske mosolyog vissza rám, végre egy fekete űrt kitöltve agyamban.

- Nila Rehvenge*. – Ha nem látnám Yuzu megilletődött tekintetét, akkor is tudnám, hogy most arcomon egy igen ádáz vigyor terül el, leginkább a veszélyes kategóriába sorolva ezzel, vagy épp az őrültbe.

-.-.-.-.-.-

*Rehvenge - revenge = bosszú; és egyébként "J.R. Ward - Fekete tőr testvériség" című regényéből a mi kedves obszidián szemű maffiózónk neve, azaz Rehvenge. :)


	3. 3 fejezet - Rage

Hasogató fejfájásra térek magamhoz, immár ki tudja, hányadszor. Szemeimet óvatosan kinyitva próbálok meg fókuszálni, de nem járok sikerrel. Nagyon homályos a kép, viszont annyit sikerül felfognom, hogy egy fehér szobában vagyok - amolyan kórház félében -, mellettem egy fura, barna hajú, borostás fazon ül egy széken fehér köpenyben.

- Végre magadhoz tértél! Ezek szerint megúsztad agyrázkódás nélkül - mosolyog rám kedvesen, míg én fejemet félig felé fordítom, de ez nem volt jó ötlet részemről. Felszisszenve tapasztalom, hogy szinte mindenem fáj, ajkaim kicserepesedtek és infúziót vezetnek a karomba; viszont nyugodt szívvel állapíthatom meg, hogy életben vagyok. Azt hiszem, könnyen megúsztam azt a verést. De várjunk… hogy kerülök én egy kórházba? Értetlen tekintettel pillantok fel a negyvenes évei végén járó férfira, s nem is kell sokat várnom, megmagyarázza a helyzetet, számomra furcsán jó kedvűen.

- Egy nagypapa kért segítséget egy fiútól, ő vitt el a Kurosaki Magánklinikára, ahol öreg barátom hívott mentőt, így kerültél a körzeti kórházba. De, most inkább pihenj, rád fér az után a bizonyos verés után. - Kel fel mellőlem a székről, közben megpróbálom magam ülő helyzetbe tornázni, ha már másért nem is, de egy pohár vízért ölni tudnék, és most épp itt szemez velem egy. A magyarázatra nagyon nem figyelek, csak annyi jut el még mindig kába tudatomig, hogy egy fiú vitt be valami klinikára, és onnan hoztak ide. Fejemet felkapva nézek bele a doki - mert fehér köpenye alapján ez esik le -, barna szemeibe, kicsalva belőle egy huncut mosolyt.

- Jut eszembe, ma kerestek a rendőrök, hogy vallomást vegyenek fel a támadóiddal kapcsolatban. Elküldtem őket, mert még aludtál, viszont szóltak, hogy a délutáni órákban ismét eljönnek hozzád. - Majd intve nekem, magamra hagy a kicsiny szobában. Egyből a pohár víz után nyúlok, s felhajtva az egészet döntöm le torkomon a hűvös nedűt. Észre se veszem, hogy eddigi látogatóm helyét egy másik veszi át a helyiségben.

- Óvatosan, még félre fogsz nyelni. – És nesze nekem, az ismerős hangra sikeresen rossz útra megy a víz. Köhögve és prüszkölve próbálok levegőhöz jutni, mire egy gyengéd ütést érzek hátamon, ennek hála helyre jövök, bár tudom, arcom a vörös színében pompázik. Felpillantva vendégemre, ismerhetem fel Ichigót egy kis csomaggal a kezében, amit lerakva az ágy melletti kis szekrényre, helyet foglal azon a széken, ahol előzőleg még az orvos ült, barna szemeit rám irányítva.

- Szokásodhoz híven mohó vagy, minden azonnal kell, mi? – vonja fel egyik szemöldökét, mialatt ajkai gúnyos mosolyra húzódnak. Hogy én hogy utálom az ilyet, főleg, ha egy ekkora marhának kell tartoznom! Mert, az biztos, hogy tartozom neki, hisz megmentette az életem. Ezen kívül, az előbbi beszólásával nem csak a pohár vízre utalt, minek következtében még inkább vörösbe borul arcom, de már nem a levegőhiány miatt. Indulatosan pillantok smaragdjaimmal a gúnyos szemekbe, aztán már csak annyit érzek, hogy puha ajkak érintik finoman sajátjaimat, miközben egy kéz lágyan cirógatja nyakam. Először a megilletődöttségtől tágra nyílnak szemeim, végül pár perces fáziskéséssel ugyan, lehunyva élvezem a csókot - amit nem tudom, hogy miért kapok -, de jelen állás szerint kit izgat, csak ne hagyja abba, amit csinál.

Kis tevékenységünknek az egyik ápoló vet véget, mikor váratlanul betoppan a szobába. Ichigo azonnal elhúzódik tőlem, én meg bamba fejjel pislogok az ápoló nénire, hogy most mi is van. Mintha feje tetejére állították volna a világot, azt hiszem, mégiscsak megártott az a bizonyos ütlegelés a kobakomnak, mert én nem szoktam ilyen lenni. Gyorsan megrázom magam, a nő közben cinkos mosollyal az arcán közelebb jön, valamilyen gyógyszerekről hadoválva, de nem igazán értem, hogy miről is van szó, mert fejem ismét a párnán landol, s mély álomba merülök.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Még a balhé napján kórházba szállították a kis fruskát, én meg ott maradtam a csaj cuccaival a házunkban. Most célirányosan az egyik szoba felé haladva, egy kis csomagot tartva kezemben sétálok a megadott helyre, hogy szembe találjam magam apám egy régi ismerősével. Vigyorogva pillant rám, aztán int, hogy menjek csak, úgy tűnik Nila felébredt. Ha minden igaz, lassan két napja fekszik kómában, már a rendőrök is keresték, de eddig nem jártak sikerrel. Biccentek a dokinak, végül belépek a kórterembe. Elsőként egy igen mohó, szomjas arcú lányt pillanthatok meg, úgy döntve magába a vizet, mint aki megjárta a sivatagot. Akarva-akaratlanul, muszáj megtörnöm az idilli képet.

- Óvatosan, még félre fogsz nyelni. – Na tessék, csak sikerül megcsinálnia. Fejcsóválva sétálok mellé, kicsit megpaskolva a hátát végre levegőhöz is jut. A csomagot lerakom a szekrényre, aztán helyet foglalok az ide készített széken. Ha nem tudnám, hogy mi történt két napja, azt hihetném, hogy egy autóval találkozott a szerencsétlen. Lehet, hogy ő még nem vette észre, de karjai, és ha minden igaz, a lábai és a háta is be van tekerve gézzel, arca bal oldalán egy nagyon csúnya kék-zöld-lila folt éktelenkedik, nyakán is ehhez hasonló sérülések táncolnak, plusz ajkai is felrepedtek az erős ütéstől. Hogy ha őszinte akarok lenni, kifejezetten siralmas látványt nyújt, de tekintete arra ad tanúsítványt, hogy tökéletesen érzi magát. Már csak ezért se hagyhatom ki, hogy ne szóljak be neki.

- Szokásodhoz híven mohó vagy, minden azonnal kell, mi? – vonom fel szemöldököm, s arcom gúnyos mosolynak ad helyet. A világ minden kincséért ki nem hagynám azt a pillantást, amivel most engem méreget. Válaszként hirtelen mozdulok meg, ideje sincs felfogni, hogy mi történik, máris puha ajkaira tapadok, közben egyik kezemmel óvatosan simogatom a nyakát. Nem ütközök ellenállásba, egyből reagál a csókra, szinte dorombolva simul hozzám, már amennyire ez a fajta helyzet engedi, mikor egy ápoló nyit ránk. Gyorsan elhúzódom tőle, visszaülök a székre, aztán érdeklődve figyelem partnerem bamba arckifejezését. Szerencsétlen, szinte azt sem tudja, hogy mi történt vele, meg hogy az ápoló minek van itt; mikor látom, hogy valami nincs rendben. Szemei lecsukódnak, és ha nem kapnám el, keményen koppanna feje az ágy támláján. A gondozó közreműködésével sikerül újra fekvő helyzetbe hozni Nilát, aztán biccentek a nővérnek és elhagyom a kórtermet. Ennyi elég volt mára, más dolgom is akad, mint hogy itt üljek mellette. Ezek után kell neki egy kis idő.

Mihelyt elhagyom a kórház területét, házunk felé veszem az irányt. Hétvége lévén nincs sok dolgom a tanuláson kívül, maximum annyi, hogy Yuzut el kell kísérnem vásárolni. Nagyot sóhajtva baktatok az utcákon az embereket figyelve. Furcsa… nem érzek semmit, semmilyen szellemi erőt, vagy akárcsak egy lidércet, vagy halálistent. Akár még itt is lehet egy a közelben, még sincs semmi, ami erre figyelmeztetne. Nem jó ez így, de más választásom nincs. Az erőmet nem fogom vissza kapni, hát azzal kell dolgozni, ami megmaradt.

Gondolataimba mélyedve érek haza, ahol testvérem már a kapuban várva integet felém, boldogan mosolyogva. Jó őt így látni, legalább valaki jól érzi magát a családban, fateron kívül. Amióta hazahoztam Nilát, nem hagy békén a kérdésözönnel; hogy honnan ismerem, mióta ismerjük egymást, és ehhez hasonló baromságok, amire mindig egy fejbevágás vagy épp rúgás a felelet. Ne érdekelje már őt az, hogy honnan ismerem, csak hozza rendbe, aztán kész. Közben odaérek Yuzu mellé, intve fejemmel, hogy induljunk.

- Bátyó, hogy van a lány, akit két napja hazahoztál? – kérdez kíváncsi szemekkel, amit nem hagyhatok figyelmen kívül. Mint mindig, most is érdeklődik, még az olyan emberek után is, akikkel eddig nem találkozott. Tipikusan lágyszívű és kedves, nem szokása haragudni bárkire is, mint mondjuk, azt én teszem. Nagyon hasonlít anyára, ő volt ilyen annak idején.

- Már jobban van, de pihennie kell – válaszolom zsebre tett kézzel, közben beérünk a városközpontba, erre ő megrohamozza az első útjába kerülő édességboltot. Egy délután azzal megy el, hogy kísérgetem, de ez nem zavar igazán. Telik az idő, addig sem jár az agyam a mi lett volna, ha… típusú mondatok körül. Elég volt ezekből, ideje tovább lépni, még ha rohadt nehéz is. Nagyot sóhajtva, megpakolva vagy négy szatyor mindenfélével érünk haza, a csomagokat lerakom a konyhapultra, majd arra hivatkozva, hogy lefekszem, magukra hagyom a többieket, meglesznek nélkülem. Szobámba felérve dobom le magam az ágyra, a villanyt nem kapcsolva fel pillantok ki a félhomályba, közben akaratlanul is számhoz érve. Meg látjuk még, mi lesz ebből, de jó szórakozásnak ígérkezik.

Reggel álmosan, félig kómás fejjel mászom elő ágyamból, hogy felöltözve sétáljak le reggelizni. Ha minden igaz, ma csak én leszek itthon, mert apáék valamilyen rendezvényre mentek. Előre örülve a kis magánynak lépek be a nappaliba, hogy onnan egyből a konyhába vigyenek meztelen talpaim, s a hűtőből egy flakon hideg ásványvizet előkapva, nekidőlve a konyhapultnak csavarom le a tetejét, párat kortyolva belőle meredek magam elé.

Ha minden igaz, este tízig egyedül vagyok, most meg reggel kilenc van; állapítom meg az órára pillantva. Nagy levegőt véve, visszacsavarom az ásványvizes üveg tetejét, magammal cipelve új szerzeményemet, visszamegyek a szobámba. Már tudom is, hogy mivel ütöm el a fennmaradó időt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ha minden igaz abból, amit az ápoló mondott, tegnap sikerült visszaájulnom az ágyba – ráadásul, hogyha nincs ez a kolonc a nyakamon -, úgy bevágom a fejem az ágytámlába, hogy vihettek volna összevarrni. Nyögve pillantok ki az ablakon, hogy jobban megszemléljem a kinti világot. Süt a nap, nincs felhő az égen, lent az utcán jönnek-mennek az emberek, intézik a napi teendőket, én meg idebent rohadok ilyen kellemes időben. A doki szerint még egy nap, és már ki is engednek. Szerinte, olyan gyorsan gyógyulok, amit eddig még nem láttak, de hát én mindig is ilyen voltam. Gondolataim mélyén hallom meg az ajtónyitódás jellegzetes hangját, s fejemet oldalra fordítva pillantok a jövevényre. Előttem két méteres, rövid, fekete hajú, kék szemű fazon áll fekete nadrágban, surranóban, felül sötétkék, ujjatlan felsőt viselve. Vonásaiból ítélve a harmincas évei elején járó férfit saccolna az ember, de mint tudjuk, a látszat néha csal, főleg Darren esetében. Oldalára csatolva, egy 9 mm-es Desert Eagle*, krómozott, félautomata pisztolyt visel a tokjában, miközben markában egy szatyor gyümölcsöt cipel. Alkatát tekintve izmos, nagydarab, elsőre lomhának tűnhet, de én tudom, hogy kifejezetten gyors és fürge, brutális erővel. Mindig kemény vonásait most aggódás váltja fel, szemei kíváncsian fürkésznek engem, mialatt leül az ágy mellett elhelyezett székre.

- Jaj kislány, vigyázhatnál magadra jobban. Mindig csak a baj van veled – szólal meg kifejezetten mély, talán kicsit ijesztő hangján. Ilyen alakkal nem szívesen találkozna az ember, pláne nem egy sötét utcán, de tudom, hogy Darren ok nélkül soha nem támad senkire, még ha a helyzet úgy is hozza. Kócos, fekete tincsei össze-vissza állnak, jó szókásához híven megint adja a lazát; bár az is igaz, jobb mikor ilyen laza és aggódó, mint mikor előbújik belőle a vadállat.

- Nem tehetek róla, megleptek – reagálok mosolyogva, közben a szatyor után kapva, amit készségesen átnyújt nekem, én meg kihalászva belőle egy narancsot, nekilátok megpucolni, míg ő karba tett kézzel figyel és vár, hogy fejtsem ki az egészet. Ha minden igaz, ő még nem tudja kis kalandomat Ichigóval, ez talán nem is baj. A végén még szétszedné szegény srácot.

- Igazából, csak annyi volt, hogy rohantam, és túlságosan kimerülve akadtak az utamba – próbálok kitérő választ adni, de kemény, kétkedő tekintetét látva feladom a harcot. Neki soha nem tudtam hazudni, és nem most fogom elkezdeni. Sóhajtok, számba tömve egy narancsgerezdet, majd pár perces nyámmogás után beszélni kezdek.

- Feladom! Az egész azzal a fura sráccal kezdődött azon a szórakozóhelyen, ahova minden este szoktam menni – közben még mindig megmakacsolva magát, nem változtatva arckifejezésén figyel engem, ami picit nyomasztó, de ő már csak ilyen -, aztán az egyik este nálam lyukadtunk ki. – Na, itt már kapok egy igen szúrós tekintetet, meg horkantást, ezzel tudtomra adva nemtetszését.

- Nem történt semmi, mielőtt leszednéd a fejem! Másnap annyi volt, hogy adtam neki kávét meg gyógyszert, aztán csak úgy elsétált, végül a héten az egyik középiskola kapujában találkoztunk, én meg hát… elszaladtam – hadarom tovább kissé elvörösödve, most meg döbbenten pislog, hogy én mitől vagyok ennyire berezelve, de nem figyelek oda, eszem megint egy gerezd narancsot, aztán folytatóm a mesedélutánt.

- Szerintem vagy jó tíz percig kergetőztünk, mikor ez a barom utánam rohant, ki az egyik autó elé, és… én meg ellöktem onnan. Lényeg, a végén annyira felhúzta magát, hogy sikerült meglógnom előle, de akkor meg az a négy került az utamba. Amúgy ha tudnád, hogy milyen gyors, most nem néznél rám ilyen fejjel! Azt hittem kiköpöm a tüdőm, alig bírtam elhúzni a csíkot. Végül, ha ő nincs, lehet, hogy tényleg halott lennék… Öregem, látnod kellett volna, mit művelt azokkal a marhákkal – vigyorgok Darrenre, közben ő két térdére támasztva könyökeit, figyel engem. Mikor befejeztem a mesét, csönd ereszkedik a kórteremre, de ez egyáltalán nem zavar. Tudom, hogy barátom most dolgozza fel a hallottakat, s magában eldönti, vajon ez most veszélyes-e rám nézve, vagy sem, én meg addig megeszem azt a bizonyos narancsot, most nem akadályoz a beszéd. Végül Darren töri meg a hallgatást.

- Látni akarom a fiút! – néz rám ellentmondást nem tűrő arccal, erre köpni-nyelni nem tudok. Szemeim kikerekednek, állam a padlót verdesi, ilyet nem hallottam még tőle. Eddig ahány srác került az utamba, ő mind elüldözte őket valamilyen módon - mondjuk elég volt a megjelenése is -, de ilyet akkor sem mondott. Egyiknél sem. Nem tudom, mit forgat a fejében, de remélem, hogy nem csinál hülyeséget, mert akkor agyvérzést kapok.

- Komolyan gondolod? – kérdezek vissza kétkedőn, ő pedig bólogat, hogy igen. Hát erre végképp nem tudok mit reagálni, inkább hátamat nekidöntöm az ágytámlának és szemeimet lehunyva, lelkem mélyén keresztet vetek Ichigóra. Ha szerencséje van, Darren nem öli meg; ha nem, hát akkor temethetjük őt is.

Elképzelésemből ismételten az ajtó nyitódása és csukódása rángat ki, és láss csodát, az előbb emlegetett szamár tűnik fel a színen. Rémülten pislogok hol Ichigóra, hol Darrenre, aki szép komótosan, félig megfordulva a széken felkel, egyik kezét zsebre rakva, másikat pisztolyán nyugtatva, megilletődött barátomhoz sétál. A srác értetlen fejjel néz hol rám, hol rá, amikor Darren váratlanul nyúlva felé kapja el a nyakánál, nekipasszírozva őt a falnak.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elhatározom, hogy benézek vöröskéhez a kórházban, ha már így hozta a sors, legalább én sem unatkozom, és van kit szívatni a nap folyamán. Egy gyors reggeli és zuhany után, felfrissülve lépek ki a házból, bezárva magam után az ajtót, majd zsebre tett kézzel indulok neki a több utcányi sétának. Nem zavartatom magam, fülhallgatómból hangosan szól a zene, kizárva ezzel a külvilág zavaró tényezőit. Kopott farmerban, fehér tornacipőmben csendesen surranok az úton, fekete rövid ujjú felsőm szabad utat ad a meleget enyhítő szélnek. Ma kivételesen tényleg jó idő van, kár elpazarolni.

Mikor beérek a kórházba, ösztönösen megyek abba az irányba, ahol tegnap is jártam, lábaim automatikusan visznek az elé az ajtó elé, ami Nilát rejti. Az említett használati eszköz előtt megállva kiveszem fülemből a fülhallgatót, majd zsebembe rejtve azt kopogás nélkül nyitok be a szobába, csakhogy megdöbbenésemre, egy fura fazon már van itt rajtam kívül. Ezen kívül, nem tudom hova tenni Nila ijedt ábrázatát, sok időm viszont nem marad, a pasas felkel a székről, bő két méteres magasságával és a fegyverrel az oldalán egy pillanatra megáll bennem az ütő. Értetlen fejjel pillantok hol az alakra, aki megindul felém, hol a lányra, hogy most akkor mi van, mikor elém állva egy hirtelen mozdulattal elkapja nyakam és nekitaszít a falnak, nem engedve erős szorításából. A váratlan levegőhiány miatt hörgök, erős karját próbálom lefejteni a nyakamról, mert ha ez így marad, itt fogok megfulladni. Vergődésemnek Nila éles hangja vet véget.

- Darren, engedd el! – kiált az említettre, aki hideg kék szemeivel végigmér, majd ránt egyet a vállán, végül hátra lépve elenged. Fájó mellkasomba újra beáramlik az éltető levegő, amit előre görnyedve, két térdemre támaszkodva próbálok csitítani. Nem lehetek túl szép látvány, de ezt az alakot nem tudom hová tenni. Hogy az istenbe lehet valaki ennyire erős?! Nyakamat masszírozva pillantok fel Nilára, aki kimászva az ágyból egy szál rövidnadrágban és pólóban lépked mellém, arrébb tessékelve tőlem az ijesztő férfit.

- Ezt most minek kellett? Majdnem megölted! – kiabál Darrennel, közben sikerül újra felegyenesednem, hátamat a falnak vetve várom, mi lesz ennek a vége. Talán az is kiderül, hogy ki ez az alak pontosan.

- Hát nem érzed ezt a valamit körülötte? – kérdi a fekete hajú, mire furcsán nézek a másikra, ezt most nem értem. Mit kéne éreznie? És az a különös tekintet, amivel most Nila méreget… Ez egyre rosszabb lesz, ha valaki nem mond semmit. Kezdek összezavarodni...

- Mit kéne éreznie? – Muszáj feltennem a kérdést, talán még választ is kapok rá. A kék szemű alak egy nagyot sóhajt, erre Nila csak bólint, végül az ismeretlen elhagyja a szobát, kettesben hagyva minket. Én még mindig értetlenkedve, kissé gyanakodva méregetem a lányt, mialatt ő visszasétál az ágyhoz, leülve rá int nekem, hogy én is üljek le. Gyanakodva ugyan, de lehuppanok a vele szemközti székre.

- Szóval, mi volt ez az egész? Ideje lenne végre magyarázatot adnod!

- Hosszú történet, egyszer elmondom, de nem most! Addig érd be azzal, hogy Darren, akivel az előbb volt szerencséd találkozni, az én egyfajta… védelmezőm. Ezért támadt rád, mikor beléptél a szobába – kezd bele a mesélésbe, amin igazán megdöbbenek. Védelmező? Mi a halálnak?! És mi ez az egész már megint. A rohadt életbe, kell nekem állandóan zűrbe keverednem, kezd elegem lenni az egész helyzetből!

Dühösen fújtatva pattanok fel a székről, majd mit sem törődve azzal, hogy a másik sérült, elkapom a felsőjénél fogva, szinte felrángatva az ágyról, húzom magamhoz közel. Fenyegető megmozdulásom megteszi a hatását, pupillái hatalmasra tágulnak, érzem, hogy szíve szaporán ver, egész testében remeg, mialatt orrunk hegye összeér, lábai szinte alig érintik a földet.

- Na, ide figyelj! Most vagy azonnal elmondod, hogy mi folyik itt, vagy itt és most én verlek meg, megértetted?! – sziszegem a szavakat, indulatom a tetőfokára hág, erre még jobban hatalmas tágulnak szemei, viszont valami megváltozik. Először fel sem tűnik, de egy igazán rémisztő, gúnyos mosoly játszik ajkain. Egész aurája átalakul, teste abbahagyja a remegést, szívverése lelassul, végül szemeit lehunyva kezd el nevetni. Mi a… !

A hirtelen fordulattól akaratlanul is leengedem a földre, két kezemet felsőjétől elvéve hátrálok tőle egy lépést. Nem tudom miért, de ösztönösen érzem, hogy valami nincs rendben. Olyan érzésem van, hogy most nagyon nagy bajba kevertem magam. Még mindig értetlenül hátrálok a lánytól, aki minden vidámságtól mentesen nevet, vagyis pontosítok, most már kuncog. Ettől a hangtól viszont még a hideg is kiráz, nem értem, mi ez?

- Ostoba vagy, Kurosaki Ichigo! – suttog, hirtelen eltűnve előlem, a következő érzés pedig már csak az, hogy valami hideg, éles anyag hatol át testemen, egyenesen a szívem fölött, aztán elsötétül a világ.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Először nem tudom hova tenni Ichigo váratlan reakcióját az előbbiekre, de megunva, hogy az ártatlant kell adnom, gúnyosan kacagok fel lehunyt szemekkel. Érzem, hogy végre letesz a földre, majd elhátrál előlem. Pilláim váratlanul pattannak fel, olyan rémült arcot mutatva ezzel, amin muszáj kuncognom. Jaj Ichigo, milyen mulatságos vagy, mikor megrémülsz. Látom, már érzed, hogy valami nincs rendben, de késő bánat, ezt most elszúrtad.

- Ostoba vagy, Kurosaki Ichigo! - Megmozdulásom gyors és váratlan, ideje sincs felfogni, hogy mit teszek vele. Kardom átszúrja mellkasát, egyenesen a szíve fölött, mire ájultan hanyatlik a karjaimba. Fegyveremet kirántva testéből dobom le őt a földre, hasra érkezve. Alatta kis vértócsa kezd el gyűlni, mikor Darren visszatér a szobába. Én egy kendőt leveszek az ágy melletti szekrényről, azzal megtörölve kardom pengéjét, s mikor végeztem a művelettel, eltűntetem az éles tárgyat kezem egy intésével. Nem kell, hogy más is lássa, mi folyik itt, és hogy én szúrtam le szegény fiút.

- Tudom, hogy valami nincs rendben vele, csak még nem jöttem rá, mi az. De most siessünk! Vidd el innen, tudod, hol lakik. – Közben Darren feldobja a vállára a vérző fiút, nem törődve azzal, hogy emiatt saját magát is összekeni, majd az ablakhoz sétálva, kinyitja azt, fellépve a párkányra, visszapillant rám.

- És ne felejtsd el, gyógyítsd meg és töröld a mai napról az emlékeit. Nem lenne jó, ha eszébe jutna ez a kis kaland. – Zárom le mondanivalómat, erre Darren bólint, hogy megértette, végül eltűnik a szobából, nem hagyva maga után mást, csak egy vértócsát a földön, meg egy véres kendőt a kezemben. Talán majd egyszer, Ichigo… valamikor elmondom, hogy ki vagyok és miért tettem azt, amit tettem.


	4. 4 fejezet - New beginning

**Zene: Linkin Park – New Divide (Új választóvonal) **

Az után a nap után, mikor elveszítettem mindent, ami eddig fontos volt a számomra; összeroppantam. Törni-zúzni szerettem volna, tönkre tenni mindent és mindenkit, nem számolva a következményekkel. Rombolni akartam, csak hogy más és érezze ugyan azt, amit én, ne kelljen egyedül szenvednem ezzel a nyomasztó érzéssel. Legbelül égetett azaz űr, amit eddig az erőm töltött ki. Nem éreztem mást, csak ürességet, és ez jobban fájt minden földi kínnál. Talán azon a napon indultam el a lejtőn, nem tudom, de már nem is érdekel. Onnantól nem volt megállás.

Minden este leléptem otthonról, nem törődve az intelmekkel, egyszerűen menekülnöm kellett abból a környezetből. Két hétre rá, miután már nem láttam se a szellemeket, se a halálisteneket, az egyik rossz hírű szórakozóhelyre tévedtem. Nem tudtam igazán, hogy mit teszek, csak fogtam magam, vettem belépőt egy olyan világba, ahova a város legalja szokott járni. Vagyis pontosítok, a gazdagok és középosztálybeliek szerint ide az alsó réteg jön, de meglepődésemre kellemesen csalódtam. Persze voltak itt részegesek, drogosok, de a legfőbb szempont mégis a tánc volt. Ez volt mindennek a központja, ez hozta össze a fiatalokat.

Azon az estén megfigyelhettem, hogy valójában milyenek a mai emberek, mi az, ami őket mozgatja. Persze nem mindet, de ez jobban tetszett, mintha agyba-főbe hülyére tanulnám magam. Sokkal közelebb állt hozzám, leginkább a harcra emlékeztetett, főleg a „csatákkal", amiket egymás ellen vívtak. Itt viszont a fegyver nem egy kard vagy lándzsa volt, hanem a saját testük. Ott pillantottam meg őt, a tömegben; mikor újabb zene dübörgött a hangfalakban, ő pedig letáncolta az ellene küzdő másik lányt. Nem igazán értem, hogy akkor miért, és hogy honnan jött az elhatározás, annyit viszont biztosan tudok, hogy miatta kezdtem bele a táncba. Kezdetben persze gyatrán ment, de a sok edzés miatt, ami az ütközetekhez kellett, sikeresen tudtam venni az elém gördülő akadályokat. Könnyebben tanultam meg mindent, mint mások.

Fejemben ekkor bontakozott ki a terv. Találtam egy elhagyatott épületet, nem is olyan messze attól, ahol lakom, s magammal cipelve laptopom és egy nagyobb hangfalat, ami egy táskában is elfér, nekiláttam a gyakorlásnak. Emlékeztem minden egyes mozdulatra, amit a többiek csináltak, meg persze az Internet is sokat segített, de talán az adta a legnagyobb löketet, hogy innentől kezdve minden este ott voltam a szórakozóhelyen, és tanultam mindenkitől. És ő is mindig ott volt, elvegyült a többiek között, de én nem tévesztettem szem elől. Akkor még nem figyelt oda rám, viszont ezen változtatni akartam. Egy évembe került, mégis megtanultam mindent, ami másnak több évébe kerül, ellestem olyan technikákat, amikről azt hittem, hogy szinte lehetetlen végrehajtani, de úgy tűnik, hogy az, hogy sok ellenféllel küzdöttem régebben, nyomott valamicskét a latba.

**Zene: Majka – Érezd **

Aztán egy hónapja történt, hogy egymás ellen kellett küzdenünk. Az a stílus, amivel táncolt, szinte felperzselt maga körül mindent, beleértve engem is. Ott határoztam el, hogy ez a lány kell nekem! Igen, jól fogalmaztam, kell nekem. Az a tűz és szenvedély, ami a szemeiben táncolt minden este csaták közben, elindított bennem egy olyan érzést, amiről azt hittem, már kiveszett belőlem.

A küzdőszellem, az élni akarás érzése; a vágy, hogy minden az Enyém legyen. Birtokolni akartam! Azt szerettem volna, hogy a tulajdonom legyen, csak az enyém, és senki másé. Hogy csak velem foglakozzon, az én vágyaimat elégítse ki. Nem, ez nem szerelem volt, hanem erőteljes birtoklási vágy. Először nem tudta hova tenni ezt a fajta reakciót a megjelenésére, később, egy hónapra rá jutott eszembe, hogy ez a bennem szunnyadó lidércre emlékeztet. Az én sötétebbik énem, ami kihozza belőlem a vadállatot, amit mindig elnyomtam magamban. Ő képes volt mindezt előhozni egy év leforgása alatt. Rézvörös fürtjeibe akartam túrni ujjaimmal, azt akartam, hogy macska zöld szemei vágytól csillogjanak, karcsú testét akartam körülölelni az enyémmel, puha bőrét akartam harapni, mindent akartam belőle, mindenét el akartam venni, azt szerettem volna, ha összeroppan az alatt az erő alatt, ami belőlem árad. A bennem szunnyadó lidérc én ezen az estén felszínre tört, nem tudom, hogy ez egyáltalán lehetséges-e, de éreztem, hogy ott van, és hogy elakar venni mindent, tönkre akarja tenni a másikat, vágytól fűtött nyögéseit akarja hallani, ahogy teste mozog alattam, körmeit a hátamba mélyeszti. Akkor és ott mindent el akartam venni tőle, a testét és a lelkét is!

Talán emiatt történt, hogy aznap többet ittam a kelleténél, és még inkább felbátorodva léptem oda hozzá, egy táncra invitálva őt. Eddig csak képzeletben éreztem bőre selymességét, viszont most már meg is érinthettem. Arca az én arcomnak simult, teste az enyémmel együtt mozdult a zenére, szinte összeolvadva, összhangban. Akarva-akaratlanul is azt akartam, hogy ma este az enyém legyen, mikor véget ért a dal, s ő magával húzva az egyik bokszba erőteljesen lökött a kanapéra, helyet foglalva az ölemben. Nekem sem kellett több, ajkaira tapadtam, először tartózkodva, de teste közelsége lerombolt bennem minden gátlást, minden olyan érzést, hogy ezt talán nem kéne. Itt, számomra megszűnik a környezet, csak ő van, vérem szinte forr, bőrömet égeti, ahogy hozzám ér. Csókunknak a levegőhiány vet véget, én kényelmesen hátradőlve szemlélem az ölemben ülő nőt, mert hogy nő és idősebb nálam, látszik rajta; mégis olyan lendület és erő sugárzik belőle, ami ismeretlen volt számomra. Smaragd szemeiben a szenvedély tüze ég, talán nem is tudja, hogy milyen hatással van rám. Vonz magához, olyan érzéseket és gondolatokat előcsalva belőlem, amiről eddig fogalmam sem volt. Fejemről lehúzza a kapucnit, majd a sapkát. Máig nem engedtem neki, hogy hozzám érjen, mert tudtam, hogy csak bajba kerülnék; most viszont az alkohol és a lidérc összedolgozva bennem, lerombolva minden védelmi vonalamat, nem érdekel már semmi, csak ő, hagyom magam, hogy azt tegyen velem, amit csak akar. Szemei hatalmasra tágulnak, úgy tűnik sikerült meglepnem, ezzel mosolyt csalva arcomra, mire ujjai hajamba túrnak, összeborzolva rakoncátlan tincseim, végül felsőmnél fogva, vadmacska módjára rám veti magát és megint nincs megállás.

Karcsú kezével lehúzza pulóverem cipzárját, végigsimítva hasfalamon, akaratlanul kiváltva belőlem egy jóleső nyögést és borzongást, és az eddig elfojtott vágy most felszínre törve belőlem, magamhoz közelebb húzva nyúlok be felsője alá, tenyerembe kaparintva gömbölyded, feszes melleit. Ha valaki egyszer azt mondja nekem, hogy vágyat kelt bennem egy olyan nő, akivel azelőtt soha nem beszéltem, szimplán kiröhögöm és elküldöm a jó életbe. Most viszont mégis ez a helyzet. Sikerül puha ajkai közül kicsalnom egy vágytól fűtött nyöszörgést, mire felveti az ötletet, hogy folytassuk ezt inkább nála. Arcomra mosolyt csal ez az egyetlen mondat, bólintok, mire leszáll rólam, közben én összekapom magam, s táskámat vállamra kapva már megyek is utána. Bár tény, úgy egyszerűbb, hogy kicsi, mégis erős kezével szorosan satuba fogja a csuklóm.

Nem telik bele sok időbe, átvergődünk a táncosok tömegén, kijutva a fülledt nyári levegőre. Viszont időt sem hagyva neki a bámészkodásra, egyből a falnak taszítom, szorosan testemmel tartva őt, és követelve a jussomat egy csókban. Érzem, hogy meglepődik, erre reagálva beleharap alsó ajkamba, én meg kissé bamba fejjel lépek egyet hátra, hogy ez meg mi volt. Erre nevetve eltáncol mellőlem, viszont rohadtul nincs szerencséje. Nem fogom elereszteni, ami már az enyém! Egyből utána iramodok, s úgy tűnik, sikerül meghökkentenem azzal, hogy könnyen beérem őt, bár tény, így ittas állapotban ezt egy kicsit nehéz kivitelezni; viszont együtt futva érkezünk meg az egyik tömbházhoz, ahol lakik. Magához húz egy csókra, aztán ismét karomnál fogva, maga után rángatva futunk fel a lépcsőn, egészen a nyitott terasz utolsó lakásáig. Odanyújtja nekem a szakés üveget, miközben ő a kulccsal babrál, én kibontva az üveget húzok egy isteneset belőle, s miután csuklottam, átnyújtom neki, megint belepréselve őt az ajtóba. Egyszerűen nem bírok magammal, most azonnal akarom őt, minden idegszálam ki van éhezve rá! Erre ő ellök magától, nekem pedig muszáj reagálnom valamit.

- Kuss és igyál! – Talán nem a legudvariasabb megszólítás, sikerül is megütköznie ezen, de most már nincs kedvem túlzottan finomkodni. Őt akarom, azonnal!

- Mi van?! Inkább nyisd az ajtót, mert itt teszlek a magamévá, kislány! – dörrenek rá, közben egyik karommal átkarolva őt, végigharapdálva a nyakát, simulok hozzá. Egyre jobban kezdem elveszíteni az eszem, a vörös köd fejemben nem enged értelmesen gondolkodni, mindezt tetézve az alkohol mámorító hatásával. Ha még tovább várunk, komolyan mondom, felrobbanok! Belülről éget a vágy, meg akarom kapni, és most már semmi nem gátolhat meg.

Beesve az ajtón érkezünk meg a kicsi lakásba, egyből becsapva maga után az ajtón, majd iszik megint az üvegből, végül beszorítva az ajtó és a testem közé, szinte felfalom őt, a bennem feltüzelt szenvedély most már felszínre akar törni, minden izmom megfeszül, az idegeim már teljesen készen vannak, nem tudok gondolkodni, ösztönösen ragálok mindenre. Az üveg koppan a kövön, mi pedig egymásba karolva próbálunk eljutni a szobáig, ez után meg már csak annyira emlékszem, hogy hátravágódom az ajtófélfában, magammal rántva őt is, aztán elsötétül a világ.

Másnap reggel valami kattanás szerű hangra ébredek, először fel se fogom, hol vagyok, csak kábultan ülök a földön, mire egy jó isteneset csap a hátamra és jó reggeltet kívánva vigyorog, én meg fejemet fogva koppanok megint a padlón. AZT A ROHADT ÉLET! Fejem szinte szétszakad, úgy tűnik koponyám térfogata kisebb, mint amekkorának kéne lennie, de inkább csak egy kérdés fogalmazódik meg bennem, amit szóvá is teszek.

- Baszki! Ugye nem történt semmi? - kérdezem nyöszörgő hangon, a tegnap esti vedelés most nagyon visszaüt, és szinte kikívánkozik a gyomromból, bár az nem lenne túl szép bemutató a részemről. Erre meg is kapom a választ, s megnyugodhatok, hogy tényleg nem csináltam semmi ostobaságot. Kissé homályosan, visszapörgetve fejemben az estét, jutnak eszembe sorra az emlékek; közben feltápászkodom a földről, mire egy egyszerű „Oh"-t váltok ki belőle. Értetlenül pislogok felé, mikor látom, hogy elgondolkodik.

Itt az alkalom, most leléphetek, mielőtt számon kér rajtam bármit is, főleg a tegnap esti beszólást, miszerint a magamévá teszem a teraszon. Egyből a kijárat felé próbálok sunnyogni, ekkor érzem meg, hogy felsőmnél fogva hátraránt, én meg dühösen meredve rá; ismételten találkozik a fejem a padlóval. A faszomat már, így is fáj az agyam, nem kell még meg is ölni hozzá! Gyorsan mellkasomra térdel, közben kezeimet is lefogja.

- Na, azt már nem! Most nem menekülsz, kölyök.

- Nem vagyok kölyök! És aztán miért nem, simán lenyomlak! – De azt hiszem, ez ebben a helyzetben nem túl meggyőző. Ahhoz túlságosan hasogat a fejem, hogy bármit is tegyek vele, szóval most beismerhetem, hogy lenyomott egy nő. Na, mindegy.

- De az vagy, szóval pofa sutba és válaszolj a kérdésre! Hova valósi vagy? – kérdez is, mire egy flegma szemöldökráncolással válaszolok, erre erősebben rányomva a mellkasomra lábával, sikerül kicsikarnia belőlem a választ.

- Jól van, jól van, csak agyon ne nyomj! Ide valósi vagyok – válaszolok kifejezetten gyilkos hangulatban.

- Mióta táncolsz és hol tanultad?

- Körülbelül egy éve és magamtól tanultam mindent – pillantok rá, erre bezzeg olyan arcot vág, mint aki nem hisz nekem, de ez már az ő baja, nem az enyém.

- És mi is a neved? – Na, csak hogy kilyukadtunk ide is, már vártam, hogy mikor kérdez rá. Fura fejet vágva ugyan, de azért csak megadom a helyes választ, persze azt már direkt lehagyva, hogy mi is a családnevem. Elég, ha ennyit tud rólam.

- Ichigo, de most már szállj le rólam, elzsibbadt a vállam – motyogom fészkelődve alatta. Kissé már lezsibbadtam, nem túl kellemes így feküdni a kemény padlón, miközben egy csaj döngöl bele a talajba, persze ezt ki nem nézném belőle. Amilyen karcsú és kecses mozgása van, úgy tud vadállat is lenni, mint most azt tapasztalhatom. Végre lemászik rólam, én meg vállamat megmozgatva kellhetek fel a földről, erre olyan kérdéssel fogad, amire azt hiszem, jelen állapotomat tekintve, ölni tudnék.

- Ichigo, mint az eper? – Ha szemmel ölni lehetne, már halott lenne az én kis drágám, de e helyett még mindig itt áll előttem, kissé elpirulva. Legalább hatott a nézésem, mert most megint a kezemet megfogva húz magával a konyhába, a kis asztalhoz leültetve rak elém egy bögre kávét, meg valami gyógyszer félét.

- Ez meg? - értetlenül nézek rá, erre ő int, hogy igyam meg a kávét és vegyem be a gyógyszert, közben ő is ezt teszi a sajátjával.

- A fejedre, látszik, hogy nem túl sűrűn iszol szeszes italt – válaszolja meg feltett kérdésem, közben helyet foglal a velem szemközti széken a piciny konyhában. Pár perces vergődés után végre úgy döntök, ideje csillapítani ezt a fejfájást, mert ha tényleg nem lesz jobb, lelövöm magam! Ugyan nincs pisztolyom, de ezért akkor már beszerzek egyet. Kissé fanyar arccal ugyan, azért csak megiszom a feketét, amiben most csak cukor van, majd beveszem a felkínált fájdalomcsillapítót. Már ha ez az egyáltalán, ettől eltekintve, most kénytelen vagyok megbízni a tudásában. Miután elfogyasztottam ezt a sok mindent, felkelek és a kijárat felé igyekszem, hogy meglépve innen, hazajussak. Elég kínos már így is a helyzet, nem kéne tovább rontani rajta, de megszólalása megállásra késztet.

- Csak így itt hagynál, minden köszönöm nélkül? Hm… beképzelt – mordul rám, közben fejét a másik irányba fordítja, bögréjét erősen fixírózva. Emiatt nem is veheti észre, ahogy mögé lépek, hajánál fogva húzom hátra fejét és egy csókkal köszönöm meg ezt az estét. Sikerül zavarba hoznom, mert habog nekem valamit, amin muszáj mosolyognom. Talán az első őszinte mosoly egy év után, végül táskámat felkapva a földről magára hagyom kis vöröskémet és nekiindulok, hogy hazamenjek. Viszont az utcára leérve tudatosul bennem, hogy azt sem tudom, hol vagyok, ezért az egyik irányba elindulva, végre egy ismerős utcára tévedek, onnan meg már könnyen hazajutok, remélhetőleg az előtt, mielőtt apa felébredne.

De úgy tűnik, ma az istenek is ellenem dolgoznak, mert belé botlok a házban, viszont miután arrébb tessékelem, végre feljutok a szobámba, bevágva magam után az ajtót, fáradtan hanyatlok az ágyra, lelki szemeim előtt lebegve a kiscsaj vágytól fűtött arca.

- Liba… - nyögöm párnámba, de már mély álomban.

**Zene: Busta Rhymes feat. Linkin Park – We made it (Megcsináltuk) **

Ez után a kis kaland után mintha kissé lelassultak volna az események, most nem mentem vissza a héten a klubba, inkább otthon maradtam, hogy rendbe szedjem kavargó gondolataimat. Az biztos, hogy akarom őt, mindennél jobban, viszont, ha akkor nincs azaz ájulás, lehet hogy olyat teszek, amit megbánnék. Legalábbis, most még nem vagyok kész erre. Ismeretlen előttem ez a terület, eddigi életem során nem igazán volt lehetőségem a gyengébbik nemmel foglalkozni, még ha Rukia itt is lakott egy ideig nálam, vagy épp Orihimére kellett vigyáznom, ez most merőben más, mint azok az alkalmak. Valami megváltozott, és ha őszinte akarok lenni, nem igazán tudom hova tenni új érzéseimet, viszont azt tudom, hogy az új birtoklási vágy nem csitult bennem azóta az este óta. Ehhez hasonló gondolatokkal indulok iskolába, hátha a tanulás sikeresen eltereli a figyelmemet, bár erre nem sokat adok, de egy próbát megér.

Aznap délután, mikor már mennék haza, pillanthatom meg új ismerősömet a suli kapujában. Szinte megáll bennem az ütő, aztán szívem olyan hevesen kezd el verni, hogy majdnem kiugrik mellkasomból. Figyelem minden egyes mozdulatát, ahogy rendbe szedi magát, végül egy gondolat kezd el megfogalmazódni agyamban, s ördögi vigyorral a képemen indulnék meg felé, erre ő rám pillant, és már szalad is előlem. Először meghökkenek, hogy ez most mi, aztán már nem érdekelve semmi, iramodok utána, hogy elkapjam, megint olyan új érzést ébresztve fel bennem, amiről nem is tudtam, vagyis inkább másra összpontosult. A vadászösztönt! Tudtam, hogy mindig is meg volt, de próbáltam elnyomni magamban, s mást előtérbe helyezni. Eddig jól sikerült, de most már az a helyzet, hogy nincs semmi, ami elterelje a figyelmemet. Egy kis fogócska után, végül ő menti meg az én életem, ha akkor nem lök el az autó elől, most halott lennék, vagy nyomorék. Nem túl jó választási opció, azonban sikeresen megint meglóg előlem, mikor eddig sem felhőtlen kedvemet még jobban felszítja.

Később, mikor látom, ahogy verik, megint előbújik belőlem a birtoklási, és talán féltő érzés, lehet, emiatt nem tudok megint gondolkodni, ösztönből reagálva verem szét a négy tagot, akik megrémülve menekülnek a közelemből. Nem jó egy felbőszült vadállattal szórakozni. Karjaimba kapva a lányt már indulok is, hogy apám segítségét kérve, rakja helyre a kis fruskát, kell még nekem, szóval rendbe kell hozni.

Ez alkalommal végre a nevét is megtudom. Nila Rehvenge. Kis bosszúálló, mi, érdekes neve van, annyi biztos, de ez olyan, mint az én nevem, ami védelmezőt jelent. Hogy őszinte legyek, az elmúlt egy évben inkább voltam támadó, mint sem másokat védő alak, de ez most már nem is számít igazán. A kórházban meglátogatom betegemet, hátha már kommunikatív kedvében van, nem pedig az ágyat nyomja ismételten, mint azt teszi lassan két napja. A kórteremben siralmas látvány fogad, de még így is sugárzik belőle az a vonzerő, ami magához húz, talán ezért is csókolom meg váratlanul, s nem kell csalódnom, én is erős hatást tudok rá gyakorolni, mert szinte dorombolva simul hozzám. A csóknak az ápoló megjelenése vet véget, én eltávolodom tőle, egy gonoszkás mosolyt varázsolva arcomra. Nem tehetek róla, úgy tűnik, mostanában az lesz az elfoglaltságom, hogy játszadozzak másokkal. Pontosabban vele. Hisz megmondtam, el akarok venni tőle mindent, mindenét akarom, birtokolni akarom őt, hogy mindene az Enyém legyen, senki másé!

Talán emiatt is van az, hogy miután elhagyom a kórház területét, Yuzut kísérgetve már kevésbé érzem azt a hiányt, ami eddig meg volt bennem. Az űrt most kitöltötte egy másik érzés, ami a birtoklási és mások feletti uralmi vággyal áll kapcsolatban.

**Zene: Dj Fresh – Louder (Hangosabb)**

Másnap ismét meglátogatom Nilát, viszont megdöbbenve tapasztalom, hogy rajtam kívül egy ismeretlen férfi is tartózkodik tulajdonom közelében. Na, azt már nem, ezzel szemben nem igazán tudom, hogy mit tegyek. Helyettem mozdul meg a másik, hideg kék szemeit rám függesztve, elkapva nyakam szorít neki a falnak. Alig kapok levegőt, sőt, inkább nem is kapok, hörögve próbálom meg lefejteni magamról az erős kart, de csak nem szűnik a nyomás, én meg már fekete-fehér pontokat látok magam előtt. Vergődésemnek Nila vet véget, mikor eltessékeli tőlem az idegent, aki kissé felháborodottan olyasmit mond, amit nem tudok hova tenni. Már mégis, mi lenne rajtam furcsa, ezt nem értem…

Végre kettesben hagy minket, Nila visszaül az ágyra, én meg helyet foglalok a széken, azonban valami nem stimmel. Tereli a témát, s már csak emiatt is dühösen pattanok fel helyemről, elkapva a felsőjénél fogva rángatom fel az ágyról, közel húzva magamhoz, hogy még az orrunk is összeér, dühömet megpróbálva levezetni rajta. Először, mintha sikerülne meglepni, aztán olyan érzést elevenít fel bennem, amiről azt hittem, már elfelejtettem. Félek, félek ettől az apró lánytól, félek az egész kisugárzásától, ahogy gúnyosan kinevet, és arca nem ígér nekem semmi jót. Elhátrálok előle, valami itt nagyon nincs rendben, mikor végre abbahagyja a kuncogást, csak egy mondatot címezve nekem.

- Ostoba vagy, Kurosaki Ichigo! - Nincs igazán időm reagálni, talán még annyi a furcsa nekem, hogy a teljes nevemen szólított, miközben én nem mondtam neki semmit; aztán már csak egy hideg és éles tárgy, pontosabban kard hatol át testemen, egyenesen a szívem fölött, én pedig megdöbbenve és elárulva pillantok a smaragd szempárba. Ájultan dőlök el, annyit felfogva, hogy valaki elkap, majd a földre dob, végül csak az árulás rothasztó érzése marad meg szívemben.

Szóval megint ez történt, most már ki tudja hányadjára. Te is közéjük tartozol, áruló vagy, de ez úttal én sem hagyom magam... Ezért még nagyon meg fogsz fizetni, nem foglak elengedni a karmaim közül! A bennem lakó sötét démon, ami ellen eddig küzdöttem, most teljes valójában a felszínre tör, egybeolvadva velem, az érzéseimmel, ami nem fogja feledtetni velem mind azt, amit most tettél. Kihasznállak és megöllek, innentől most már nincs visszaút, Nila Rehvenge!


	5. 5 fejezet - Friend or foe?

_"- Fattyú! Azt mondtam, idejössz! – Cibál magával apám, miközben én sírok és próbálok elhúzódni tőle, de nem megy. Erős kezével kiszorítja a vért a karomból, a folyosón maga után vonszol, majd belök az egyik szobába, ahol anyám és Darren tartózkodik. _

_- Mit mondtam neked?! Neveld meg a kölyköd, mert megölöm! – ordít anyámmal, aki először megszeppen, miközben apám dühtől eltorzult arcát figyeli, majd magához ránt, s akkora pofont kever le nekem, hogy a padló adja a másikat. Nem tudok ez ellen mit tenni, gyermekként csak hüppögve ülök a földön, megpróbálom magam minél kisebbre összehúzni, hátha akkor nem bántanak. Utálom ezt, utálom őket, mindnyájukat! _

_Apám odatrappol anyámhoz, és neki is lekever egy nagyot, én pedig már csak annyit érzek, hogy szerető, erős karok húznak magukhoz és visznek el a veszekedőktől. Mindig Darren volt az, aki vigyázott rám, egyedül ő szeretett ebben a kegyetlen családban... Ő volt az, aki kiállt mellettem, pedig ezzel a legnagyobb szégyent vállalta magára. A családomban nem tűrik meg a félvéreket, ezt apám is megannyiszor tudtomra adta az idő alatt, amíg tartott a kiképzés; végül, nem bírtam tovább, elszöktem otthonról, Darren pedig velem tartott." _

Zihálva térek magamhoz a keserű álomból. Minden éjszaka ehhez hasonló emlékek gyötörnek, nem engedélyezve egy percnyi nyugodt álmot sem. Gyűlöletem csak tovább nő, emiatt indulatosan rúgom le magamról a takarót. Még mindig kapkodom a levegőt, csapzottan sétálok ki a fürdőbe, hátha egy hideg zuhany jót tesz. Nem enyhíti a bennem keletkezett űrt, de célnak megfelel; felébredek, így nem kell újra átélnem mind azt, amit nem akarok.

Ledobálom vizes ruháimat a földre, beállok az enyhet adó víz alá, ami elmossa a rémálmokat esténként. Sajnos felejteni nem olyan könnyű, ebben az esetben viszont nem is akarok! Egyszer úgyis megbosszulom mindazt, amit ellenem elkövettek, kerüljön bármibe. Megfizetek neked, kedves apám, ne félj ettől!

Ha már úgy sem tudok, és nem is akarok aludni, hasznosítom magam, és lecserélem az ágyneműt egy újra, meg főzök egy adag teát. Mivel nem vagyok japán, ezért nem is azt a keserű valamit iszom, hanem nyugati teát hozattam Darrennel. Még mindig nem sikerült megszoknom az itteni ételeket és italokat, de azt hiszem, kezdem megkedvelni ezt az életet. Jobb, mint állandóan menekülni, és legalább tanulhatok is, ha már ezt annak idején nem tehettem meg.

Kezemben egy kancsó fekete teával és bögrével térek vissza szobámba egy szál semmiben, hogy miután a villanyt felkapcsolom, leüljek az ágyra. Bögrémbe kitöltök egy adagot, s amíg kihűl valamennyire az ital, leteszem az ágy mellé a kancsóhoz, hogy felöltözzek. Kényelmes itthoni viselet, ami egy melegítő nadrágban és rövid ujjú pólóban nyilvánul meg, más ide nem is kell, végül kedvenc könyvemmel térek vissza az ágyra, hogy olvasgassak egy kicsit, mikor kopogást hallok. Szemöldök ráncolva pillantok az ablakba elhelyezett kis vekkerre, ami hajnali két órát mutat - ki az ördög lehet az ilyenkor -, de mivel nem marad abba a kopogás, leteszem a könyvet a kis asztalra, és a bejárati ajtóhoz sétálok. Még mindig értetlenül lesek bele a kukucskálóba, de csak egy fekete csuklyás alakot pillanthatok meg a túloldalon. Odakint zuhog az eső, villámok cikáznak az égen, amitől a hideg is kiráz; azonban, mivel félnivalóm nincs, ajtót nyitok.

Egyből felerősödik a szél süvöltő hangja, az esőcseppek kopogása a betonon, az idegen barna szemeit rám emelve ájultan dől nekem. Ha nem lennék olyan erős, amilyen, most a padlóba préselne bele nem várt vendégem, és közben még meg is fulladnék. Nem túl szép halál, és nem is most esedékes, szóval a jövevényt elkapva behúzom a kis konyhába, leültetem a székre, lábammal pedig belököm az ajtót.

- Hé! Térj magadhoz! Hallasz engem? – próbálom magához téríteni szerencsétlent, de csak egy homályos tekintettel találkoznak szemeim. Hogy az a… Vizes ruhája ázottan tapad bőréhez, kapucniját lehúzva fejéről vizes haja arcába hull, bőre még fehérebb, mint annak idején, arcán lázrózsák tündökölnek. Hát ez? Nem igazán értem, hogy mi történt Ichigóval, de valami nincs rendben. Szaggatottan veszi a levegőt, azt se tudja, hol van, szemeivel nem tud fókuszálni egy pontra, teljesen elgyengült, és miután kezemet homlokára csúsztatom, már értem, hogy mi baja. Szóval lázas.

- Istenem… - Nem jut időm további káromkodásra, maximum csak gondolatban, mert egyik karját átvetem a vállamon, közben átkarolom a derekát, hogy egyszerűbb legyen őt a fürdőbe cipelni, s mikor végre két lábon áll, már mehetünk is botladozva. Ha sima halandó lennék, most bajban lennék, de mivel nem vagyok egyszerű ember, így sokkal könnyebben támogatom a fürdőbe a majdnem hetven kilós* embert.

Mikor beérünk, leültetem a székre - amit még múltkor hoztam be -, miután megbizonyosodom róla, hogy viszonylag stabilan egy helyben marad, és nem ájul le megint a földre, gyorsan megnyitom a hidegvizet. Le kell vinnem a lázát, mert ha nem sietek, mentőt kell hívnom, azonban a feltűnést kerülnöm kell.

A kádba lágyan csobog a víz, én meg barátomra pillantva próbálom eldönteni, hogy most vetkőztessem le, vagy ő maga is meg tudja ezt tenni? Azonban ahogy ránézek, elvetem ama ötletet, hogy egyedül is végre tudja hajtani a nem túl bonyolult műveletet. Az biztos, hogy nem így képzeltem el a szituációt, amikor meztelenül látom, de most mindegy…

Kicipzárazom a pulóverét, lehúzom róla, miközben félig testemmel tartom meg az eldőlni készülő alakot, aztán jöhet a vizes póló, azonban most gáz van. Hogy a fenébe fogom levenni róla a nadrágot, ha nem bír megmaradni egy helyben? Azt látom, hogy próbál nem elborulni, de biztos, hogy nem tudna megállni a lábán egymaga. Csodálkozom is, hogy volt képes egyáltalán eljönni idáig ilyen állapotban? Kész rejtély ez a srác.

Végül amellett döntök, hogy úgy sem fog emlékezni semmire, szóval egyszerűbb, ha felemelem, fél kézzel megtartom, és ezalatt lecibálom róla a ruhát. Leguggolok elé, gyorsan lehúzom az átázott cipőket és zoknit, aztán már csak a nadrág és az alsó marad. Ichigót felemelem a székről, egyik karommal erősen tartom őt a derekánál, közben előre hajolva megpróbálom lehúzni róla a melegítőt, már amennyire ez ebben a helyzetben lehetséges. Kissé égő arccal ugyan, de azért megemberelem magam, basszus, hisz már láttam meztelen férfit, akkor meg mi a frász van most velem?! Áh… csak a baj van mindenkivel!

Miután sikeresen végrehajtottam ezt a grandiózus feladatot, odatámogatom a kádhoz, amibe félig magától, félig az én segítségemmel beleül. Direkt nem túl hidegre állítottam a vizet, nem lenne túl jó, ha jégkocka lenne itt belőle. Érzem, hogy teste szinte lángol ahogy hozzám simul, s mikor végre helyet foglal a kádban, fejét hátrahajtva dől neki a kádperemnek. Gyorsan elzárom a csapot, mielőtt túlcsordulna a víz, aztán az egyik kisebb, fehér törülközőt is a kádba merítve próbálom lehűteni a fiút. Bőre borsódzik minden érintésemre, de ez a hideg víznek és a láznak tudható be, legalábbis szerintem. Viszont így végignézve rajta, valami tényleg nincs rendben! Arca elgyötört, mint aki már több napja nem alszik rendesen, kapkodja a levegőt, teste lázban ég, minden izma ugrásra készen feszül meg. Ez így nem lesz jó, nem fog rendesen lehűlni… Francba!

Kezemet óvatosan homlokára teszem, finoman érintve a tűzforró bőrt, majd szemeimet lehunyva koncentrálok. Rég használtam erre az erőmet, de talán nem rozsdásodtam be annyira, hogy ne működne.

Tenyeremen keresztül hűvös lélekenergia áramlik át Ichigóba, aki először megfeszül a kádban az ismeretlen erőtől, azonban pár perc után megnyugodva simul hozzá kezemhez. Arcát felém fordítja, láztól égő tekintetével engem néz, kicsalva belőlem egy kedves mosolyt, később ismét lehunyja szemeit, és pihen. Ez tényleg működik!

Az energia, ami belőlem áramlik át a fiúba, keresztül suhan annak testén, arra késztetve a szervezetét, hogy engedelmeskedjen az én akaratomnak, és ne álljon ellen a gyógyító erőnek, ezért a lázát is lejjebb tudom vinni. Mikor végre kis barátom sem vacog már a kádban, arca is kezd normális színt ölteni a fehéren és piroson kívül; leengedem a vizet, aztán egy törülköző segítségével - miután kisegítettem a kádból -, megtörölgetem. Bár az a vizes alsó valahogy nem lesz jó így, nem akarok matracot szárítgatni holnap reggel, szóval ezt most le kéne bűvölni róla, de bakker, ezt tényleg nem kéne… Viszont kíváncsiságom elsöpör belőlem minden ellenérzést azzal kapcsolatban, hogy nem szabadna ennél jobban levetkőztetni a másikat és kihasználni a helyzetet, de halljak meg, akkor is látni akarom!

A törülközőt vállamra dobom, Ichigo kezével rám támaszkodik, miközben veszek egy nagy levegőt és lehúzom róla azt a bizonyos ruhadarabot. És a kis szemétnek pont most kell annyira eszénél lennie, hogy maga elé kapja félig a törülközőt mielőtt én meglátnék akármit is, közben dühös szemeket meresztgetek rá, hogy na de kérem, én látni akarom! Viszont az az arckifejezés, amivel engem néz, mégis csak arra késztet, hogy ne használjam ki az alkalmat. Majd legközelebb meglessük kis Csipkerózsikát, csak kerüljön a kezeim közé.

Sunyin mosolyogva támogatom ki a fiút a hálóba, hogy ott az ágyra ültetve őt egy férfi melegítő nadrágot nyomjak a kezébe. Ez Darrené ugyan, de neki jó lesz, körülbelül egyforma alkatuk van. Persze, annyira eszénél van, hogy ezt már egyedül is fel tudja venni, így csak hátulról szemezgethetek azzal a bizonyos jó fenékkel. Komolyan mondom, ha ez nem orrvérzős egy helyzet, akkor semmilyen. Jesszus, gondolkodj Nila, nem kéne szerencsétlent ennyire stírölni, még a fejedre szakad a vakolat, hülye lány!

Mialatt jó és rossz énem azon vitázik, hogy mit lehet és mit nem tenni Ichigóval, addig őkelme kiszolgálja magát, és hason végigterül az ágyamon, én meg ott maradok kukán a szoba közepén, hogy azt a rohadt… és én hol fogok aludni, már nem azért?!

Orrom alá mormogva csúnyábbnál csúnyább szavakkal illetem ostobaságom, végül rendbe rakva a fürdőt, lekapcsolok minden villanyt, bezárom a bejárati ajtót - remélve, hogy nem lesz újabb látogatóm -, aztán nadrágomat leveszem, majd egy szál pólóban és bugyiban arrébb lökdösöm Ichigót az ágyon, s befeküdve mellé, a takarót magamra húzom, közben halk szuszogását hallgatva próbálok meg elaludni. Talán nem lesz megint rémálmom, nem akarom felébreszteni, pihennie kell. Bármennyire is szokatlan, hamar az álmok tengerén találom magam, viszont most nem rémálmok vesznek körül, hanem nyugodt sötétség. Végre, egy kis csend és béke.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mióta kiesett az az egy nap, folyamatosan furcsákat álmodok. Minden este Nilát látom magam előtt, azonban, valami megváltozott benne. Szokatlan az érzés, hogy félek tőle, még magamnak is nehezen vallom be, de így van. Az álom mindig ugyan úgy zajlik, először nevet, aztán zöld szemeivel dühösen engem néz, végül éles fájdalom hasít mellkasomba, aztán teljesen leizzadva térek magamhoz. Nem tudom, hogy miért van ez, az első pár napban elfelejtettem reggelre, hogy mit álmodtam; de később, egy hét után összeállt a kép.

Ráadásul, én is megváltoztam. Érzem, hogy a lelkem mélyén valami nincs rendben, olyan indulat forr bennem, ahányszor Nilára gondolok, amit nem vagyok képes hova tenni. Olyan folyamat megy végbe a lelkemben, amelyet nem tudok rendesen kezelni. Több napja nem járok iskolába, az ágyat nyomom, nem bírok felkelni; mindezt tetézi, hogy az utóbbi időben folyamatosan lázas vagyok; lázálmok, víziók gyötörnek esténként, és ez egyre rosszabb lesz. Egyszerűen nem bírom tovább, csak azt tudom, hogy egy belső hang folyamatosan azt súgja nekem, hogy keressem meg a lányt, és végezzek vele. Este, mikor ismét rémálomból ébredek, ösztönösen öltözök fel, majd támolyogva sétálok le a lépcsőn, végül cipőmet felhúzva már indulok is, hogy a belső hangot követve Nilához menjek. Érzem, hogy most ő kell ide, nem tudom az okát, csak annyiban vagyok biztos, hogy ő tudja, mi történik velem.

Minél közelebb vagyok a lakásához, egyre inkább tudom, hogy jó helyre jöttem, pedig szinte nem látok semmit, szemeimmel nem tudok fókuszálni; ráadásul szakadó esőben még inkább nem tudom, hogy hol vagyok, merre járok, csak annyi biztos, hogy teljesen átáztam. Fogaim össze-össze koccannak, miközben próbálom csillapítani remegésem, végül eljutok ahhoz az ajtóhoz, ami nekem kell. Kimerülten dőlök neki a falnak, próbálom hevesen dobogó szívem lecsillapítani, nem sok sikerrel, ezért úgy döntök, ideje bekopogni. Nem tudom, hogy ébren van-e, csak reménykedhetek, hogy igen.

Már annak a határán vagyok, hogy itt és most feladom és összeesek, mikor végre nyílik az ajtó, s a smaragd szemekbe pillantva dőlök neki a másiknak. Nem igazán értem, de sikerül megtartania, úgy tűnik, a látszat néha csal, főleg vele kapcsolatban. Hallom, hogy szólongat, de nem fogom fel szavait, csak annyi tudatosul bennem, hogy jó helyen járok. Félig rá támaszkodva indulunk meg, azt hiszem a fürdő irányába, odabent viszont újra egy székre ültet le. Próbálom megtartani magam, nem sok sikerrel, azonban annyi még eljut tudatomig, hogy vetkőztet. Értetlenül figyelem mozdulatait, s mikor fél kézzel megtart - csodálkozom is, hogy ez hogy lehetséges egy ilyen törékenynek tűnő nőtől -, mikor viszont betámogat a kádba, a hideg víztől megrázkódom. Gondolkodásom maradékával tudom, hogy ez kell, de valami még mindig nincs rendben. Ebben a pillanatban érzem meg a hűvös érintést a homlokomon, amire lelkem mélyén reagál egy szokatlan, sötét erő, testemet megfeszítve ezzel, majd nyugodtan simulok hozzá a felajánlott kéznek. Fáradtan pillantok a smaragd szempárba, meglepődésemre viszont mosoly táncol ajkain, végül szemeimet lehunyom és élvezem a nyugtató érintést.

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idő telhet el így, azonban csukott szemhéjam alól is felfigyelek a mozgolódásra, végül Nila segítségével kimászok a kádból. Csendesen tűröm, hogy megtörölgessen, de mikor csintalan fény csillan meg szemeiben, tudom, hogy valami nem stimmel. Látom, hogy erősen gondolkodik, s mikor egyik kezével átkarolja derekam, majd félig lehajolva a másikkal húzza le rólam alsómat, gyanúm beigazolódik. De most nem hagyom magam, válláról lerántva a törülközőt magam elé kapom, csak hogy még véletlenül se lásson semmit, később segítségével kisétálok a szobába. Szédelegve ülök le az ágyra, mikor a kezembe nyom egy melegítő nadrágot, hogy vegyem fel. Félig magam előtt tartva a törülközőt fordítok neki hátat, végezetül magamra húzva a nadrágot, kényelembe helyezem magam az ágyon, hogy gyógyító álomba merüljek.

Öntudatlanságomnak a reggeli napfény vet véget. Hé, nem akarok még felkelni, ezzel azonban nem sokra megyek egy bazi nagy égitest ellen. Még mindig fáradtan nyitom ki szemeimet, hogy vörös fürtökkel és egy nyugodtan alvó női arccal találjam szemben magam. Nila hason fekve, arcát felém fordítva szuszog, ajkain kedves mosollyal, haja körülöleli alvó alakját, miközben a takaró lecsúszva pihen a földön. Óvatosan könyökömre támaszkodva felülök, hogy jobban szemügyre vegyem a szobát, és őt magát is. Még nem láttam ennyire nyugodtnak az alatt az idő alatt, mióta ismerjük egymást; amivel ösztönösen arra késztet, hogy akaratlanul is végigsimítsak hátán, ahol a póló felcsúszott. Érintésemre elégedetten hümmög, még jobban kinyújtózik az ágyon, ami mosolyra késztet. Úgy viselkedik, mint egy macska.

Váratlanul érzem meg szívemben a gonosz erőt, ami újult erővel tör fel belőlem, eszméletemet vesztve csak annyira marad időm, hogy Nila riadt zöld szemeivel találkozzon tekintetem, végül hideg árnyékok ölelnek magukhoz, lehúzva a feneketlen mélységbe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nyugodt álmomból sötét lélekerő tép ki, amit nem tudok hova tenni, ezért riadtan pillantok Ichigo barna szemeibe, pár pillanattal később, pedig egy sárga szempárral találkoznak smaragdjaim. Ichigo arcán kaján vigyor kap most helyet, teljesen más arcát mutatva nekem, mint amit eddig megszokhattam tőle. Hirtelen kap felém, két kezemmel ránt vissza, végül rám feküdve présel bele az ágyba, csak hogy a menekülés gondolatát is kiverjem a fejemből. Az erő, ami belőle árad teljesen letaglóz, egyszerűen nem vagyok képes felfogni, hogy ez hogy lehetséges. Szemei ismét változnak, most már nem csak sárga az írisze, hanem körülötte feketébe vált át a szemfehérje rész.

- Ki vagy te? - próbálok szabadulni a szorításból, de ez még nekem is fejtörést okoz. Hogy a francba lett hirtelen ilyen erős?!

- Na, mi van? Nem ismersz fel? – válaszol olyan hangon, ami megint csak sokként ér. Hiszen ez… de hát ez lehetetlen, nincs szellemi ereje! Döbbenten nézek a sárga szempárba, amiből csak úgy süt az indulat, és még valami más is, talán vágy? De hát… hogy lehetséges ez?

- Te… de ez lehetetlen! Nem lehetsz lidérc!

- Aztán miért nem? Ez a vadbarom folyamatosan elnyomott magában, azonban mikor leszúrtad, sikeresen felszabadítottál. - Mi?! Ez akkor sem létezik, nem lehetséges... Nincs szellemi ereje, akkor hogy a picsába élhet benne egy lidérc! Még mindig megrökönyödötten próbálom kiszabadítani karomat a szorításból, mire válaszként még inkább erősít a fogáson, ami könnyeket csal szemeimbe.

- Csak nem fáj? Bocs, de nem szokásom finomkodni senkivel. Viszont, ha már itt tartunk, mit adsz cserébe a hallgatásomért, Ichigo felé? - kérdez felvont szemöldökkel, én pedig letaglózottan nézek a másikra. TE ATYA ÚR ISTEN! Megint mi a rossebbe keveredtem? Végül amellett döntök, hogy az erőmet kell használnom, ha innen szabadulni akarok. Nem áll szándékomban egy lidérccel egyezkedni. Ösztönösen koncentrálok, egy erőteljes energiahullámmal lököm le magamról a fiút, ezzel sikerül meglepnem, de ettől még épségben talajt fog; s most még inkább vigyorgó fejjel figyel engem, miközben felkelek az ágyról.

- Jól sejtettem, hogy valami nincs rendben veled, de mivel a hülye félreállított, nem tudtalak jobban megvizsgálni.

- Szóval miattad volt olyan rosszul tegnap, vagy tévednék? – kérdezek, közben kezemben megjelenik kardom, de még nem támadok. Nem tudhatom, mire készül ez a pasi, Ichigóra viszont még szükségem van.

- Ki tudja... talán igen, talán nem. Miért érdekel annyira? – vigyorog sunyin, mialatt leguggol, azonban ebben a mozdulatban benne van minden. Érzem a belőle áradó sötét lélekerőt, hogy próbál az enyém fölé kerekedni, de az nem fog menni. Engem sem kell félteni, erőre erővel válaszolok!

- Nem halálisten vagy, és nem is lidérc. Akkor mi is vagy valójában? – kérdez, mialatt keze körül kavarogni kezd az erő, egy vörös kis gömbben formát öltve. Csak nem cero? Döbbenetemen felülkerekedve hirtelen mellette termek, amivel sikerül meglepnem őt; még mielőtt használhatná a cerot, elkapom a nyakánál fogva, majd kardomat szívének szegezve ott, ahol múltkor megszúrtam, dühösen pillantok a bosszús szempárba. Kezét leengedi, az erőgömb eltűnik.

- Ne érdekeljen, hogy mi vagyok, csak fogd be a szád, és húzódj vissza addig, amíg nem hívlak, világos?! Vagy jobb szeretnél halott lenni? – pillantok indulatosan a sárga szemekbe, közben kezemből folyamatosan lélekenergia hullámok áramlanak egyenesen a másik nyakába, hogy ezzel kényszerítsem rá a megadásra, mire fintort vág, végül lehunyja szemét, és érzem, hogy a lidérc visszahúzódik Ichigóban. Vigyáznom kell, különben ebből még baj lesz! Gyorsan eltűntetem kardom, kezemet elvéve nyakáról kapom el a félájult fiút. Legközelebb azért az ágyon eshetne már össze, csak úgy poénból. Ne kelljen állandóan őkelmét cipelgetni…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mikor ismét ébren vagyok, figyelhetem meg a bosszús arcot, mely fölém hajolva figyel engem.

- Végre, újra az élők világában. Jobban vagy? – kérdez mérgesen. Nem igazán értem, miért ilyen, de azt tudom, hogy a fejem rohadtul fáj már megint, és az ágyon hanyatt fekszem. Várjunk, mikor kerültem én megint fekvő állapotba? Értetlenül nézek rá, miközben magára kapja nadrágját - pedig jobb anélkül, legalább addig is nézhetném formás combjait -, közben fejemet megrázom, és ülő pozícióba helyezem magam.

- Egy kicsit... Mi történt az előbb? Idegesnek tűnsz.

- Semmi! Öltözz fel, aztán velem jössz. El kell mennem egy-két helyre, és ahogy ismerlek, téged nem lehet egyedül hagyni - mérgelődik, közben ide-oda sétálgat a szobában, hogy felöltözzön, majd eltűnik pár percre, s mikor visszaér, már a ruháimat tartja a kezében.

- Tessék. Megszárítottam őket még tegnap este, szóval fel tudod venni. – Ezzel kezembe nyomja a kupacot, aztán lelép a szobából. Értetlenül meredek cuccaimra, végül úgy döntök, ezektől többet úgy sem fogok megtudni, szóval felöltözöm. Csodálkozom is, hogy hogyan került le rólam az alsóm, de nem marad idő ilyeken agyalni, mert mint egy rabszolgahajcsár, már el is kapja a csuklóm és húz ki a konyhába, ahol megint csak a kezembe nyomja cipőimet, azzal az utasítással, hogy vegyem fel őket. Mikor mindketten készen vagyunk, kilépünk a friss reggeli levegőre.

- Elmondanád végre, hogy mi történt, és hogy kerülök ide? - próbálok kezdeményezni, de csak dühös szemekkel találhatom szembe magam. Úgy tűnik, ma bal lábbal kelt fel, valamiért nagyon mérges, csak tudnám, hogy miért. Nilát követve érünk az utcára, ahol utána loholva lyukadunk ki a városközpontban, s máris belépünk az egyik legközelebbi élelmiszer boltba.

- Szóval? - Hagyom nyitva a kérdést, talán most válaszol, de csak azért sem felel. Most már kezd bennem is felmenni a pumpa, morcosan követem, ahogy egy lista alapján egy kosárba gyűjti össze a hozzávalókat, majd a kasszához lép.

- Nem beszélhetnénk meg ezt később? Nincs kedvem most magyarázkodni… - válaszol félvállról, mialatt kifizeti a vásárolt dolgokat, ezeket bepakolja egy hátizsákba, aztán már megyünk is tovább. Igazából nem is tudom, miért megyek utána, csak annyiban lehetek biztos, hogy a belső hang azt súgja, kövessem. Ráadásul érdekel, hogy a halálba kerültem a lakásába, és miért volt rajtam más ruhája.

Boltról boltra haladunk, közben csendben figyelem az előttem haladó nőt. Valamiért az az érzésem, hogy titkol előlem valamit, csak nem jövök rá, hogy mit. Azt értem, hogy nem bízik meg bennem olyan könnyen, én is ezt tenném a helyében; viszont nem vágom, miért fogadott be az éjszaka, miért viselkedik úgy, mintha tudna rólam olyan dolgokat, amiket még én magam sem tudok. Gondolataimba merülve észre se veszem, hogy egy elhagyatott épülethez érünk, ahova minden teketória nélkül bemasírozik, én meg követem őt. Kíváncsiságom erősebb annál, mint hogy odakint várjak rá. Csendesen sétálunk egymás mellett a sötét folyosókon, mikor elérünk egy páncélozott ajtóhoz. Azonnal elővesz egy kártyát, odatartja egy panel elé, majd a kezét is egy kisebb szkennerhez, végül feltárul az ajtó. Döbbenetem a tetőfokára hág, ez valami hihetetlen. Hatalmas nappali - vagy nem is tudom, minek nevezzem -, tárul elém, ahol egy nagyobb bőrkanapé, biliárdasztal, bárpult és ehhez hasonlók kapnak helyet, miközben három ember tartózkodik itt.

Nila egyből az egyik magasabb férfihoz lép, s mikor végre az idegen kilép a lámpa fényébe, két méteres, fekete hajú, hideg kék szemű fazon áll előttem, pisztollyal az oldalán. Azt hiszem, vele jobb lesz vigyáznom. Olyan érzésem van, mintha már ismernénk egymást, de elvetem ezt az őrült ötletet, ilyen embert biztos, hogy nem felejtenék el csak úgy. Mérgesen pillant rám a másik, miközben én Nila mellé sétálok. Jobb, ha a közelében maradok, nem ismerem ezeket az alakokat, és a fekete hajú kisugárzása sem tetszik.

- Őt minek hoztad magaddal?!

- Én is örülök neked. Azért hoztam, mert látni akartad, vagy nem? – mosolyog kedvesen a férfire, míg az engem vizslat hideg kék szemeivel. Erre a pasas közel lép hozzám, arca semmi jót nem ígér, mégis; olyan erőt érzek belőle, ami ellenségnek tekint. Ismét a belső hang azt súgja, hogy hátráljak előle, valami nincs rendben a fickóval. Közben a másik kettő is előkerül az árnyékból. Az egyik egy rövid, szőke hajú, zöld szemű srác, aki nagyon hasonlít Nilára, csak a hajuk színe és a nemük más; a másik egy hosszú, barna hajú és szemű fiatal férfi. Hm… ez egyre jobb lesz. A másik kettő érdeklődve méreget, míg Nila mond nekik valamit, amin mindketten meglepődnek, majd a fekete hajút arrébb lökdösve egyből a szőke lép hozzám és… megölel?! A kurva élet!

- Hé… mássz már le rólam! – Lököm arrébb a szőkét, akiből nem nézném ki soha, hogy milyen erős valójában, de a szorítása enyhén megfojt. Nila bezzeg csak kuncog magában, közben magához hívja a morcos idegent, végül a barna szemű is üdvözöl, de hála égnek, ő csak a kézfogás szintjén marad meg. Értetlenül meredek a kis társaságra, most talán végre válaszokat is kapok, és nem csak egyre több kérdésem lesz.

- Had mutassam be őket. Darren, Demien és végezetül Dimitrij. – Mutat sorban a feketére, szőkére, majd a barnára, én meg felvont szemöldökkel nézem őket. Ahogy Nilánál is, úgy a másik három ember sem tipikus japán. Darren amerikainak látszik így első ránézésre, a modora is erre ad bizonyosságot; Demient inkább angol ficsúrnak mondanám ezzel a viselkedéssel, míg Dimitrij tipikus orosznak tűnik. Nem igazán ismerem a nyugati kultúrát, de valahogy ösztönösen ez jön le, ahogy rájuk nézek.

- Darren, egy szóra kérlek. Ti ketten meg ne szedjétek szét, amíg nem vagyok itt, világos? – Itt erőteljesen a szőkére néz, aki csak sunyin visszamosolyog, s int, hogy menjen csak, nem lesz itt gond, erre a barna nagyot sóhajt, és helyet foglal a bőrkanapén.

A szoba fényűzéséből megállapítom, hogy nem szegény emberekkel hozott össze a sors; azonban nem csicsás ízléssel lett berendezve ez a hely, hanem tipikus nyugati stílusban, amolyan modern fiatalsággal. A szőke mellém lép és a karomnál fogva egyből a kanapéhoz húz, én meg ledöbbenve, akaratlanul is követem őt és helyet foglalok.

- Mesélj, honnan ismered az én kicsi Nilámat? Ugye nem fektetted még meg? – kérdez Demien legtermészetesebb hanghordozással, amire szemeim hatalmasra tágulnak. Mi a fasz? Ez most komoly?! Pislogok kettőt, mire egy negyedik személy, pontosabban nő toppan be a képbe, italokat egyensúlyozva egy tálcán lép oda hozzánk, miután ezeket lerakta elénk, rám mosolyog, aztán már megy is vissza a pult mögé. Hosszú, derékig érő fekete haját összefonta, hatalmas, barna szemeiben kíváncsiság csillog, mindannyiszor, ahányszor rám néz. Összezavarodottan rázom meg fejem, végül hátradőlök a kanapén.

- Komolyan ez érdekel a leginkább? Amúgy is, semmi közöd hozzá!

- De, igazából van köze hozzá - szólal meg Dimitrij, mialatt elveszi az egyik poharat, és a benne lévő italt kortyolgatva engem figyel hűvös arcával. Csodálom is, hogy elsőre nem vettem észre, de arca egyik felén egy furcsa tetoválás van - amolyan nonfiguratív minta -, ami egészen a nyakáig leér, gondolom a mellkasára is jutott belőle, ezzel még inkább távolságtartónak és idegennek tűnik a többiek között. Ezzel szemben, nyugodt hangja teljesen ellentétben áll arckifejezésével. A szöszi is elveszi a maga italát, furcsán engem bámul, mint aki épp felméri a másikat, de hogy is mondjam… ezt én szoktam tenni a nőkkel, és nem a férfiak velem. Idegenkedve inkább én is elveszem a saját poharam, csak hogy ne kelljen rájuk figyelnem, mikor azonban belekortyolok, olyan szinten égeti a torkom, hogy majdnem kiköpöm.

- A rohadt… mi a szar ez? – kérdezem könnyeimet törölgetve, és inkább visszateszem a poharat az asztalra. Asszem, ebből sem iszom többet.

- Vodka, tán nem bírod az italt? – Dühösen pillantok a kuncogó Demienre. – Jaj, ne légy ilyen morcos, cuki fiú. Nem áll jól, ha folyamatosan ráncolod a szemöldököd. Még csúnya leszel tőle. - Gyó… ha az előbbiek nem győztek meg, hát ez a kijelentés tudatomra hozta, hogy Demien meleg. Jézusom, milyen helyre kerültem!

- Szóval, mi van Nilával és veled? Még soha nem hozott magával senkit. Úgy tűnik, kedvel téged - kérdez Demien, közben Dimitrij már meg is itta a saját italát, s mikor rámutat az enyémre, intek, hogy csak nyugodtan igya meg, én úgy sem fogom.

- Semmi nincs köztünk – válaszolok idegesen. Igazából én magam sem tudom, hogy mi van velünk. Az biztos, hogy kell nekem, és ha más szemet vet rá, megölöm, de valójában nem tudom, hányadán állunk egymással. Előre hajolok, két kezemet térdeimen megtámasztva összekulcsolom őket, úgy meredek magam elé. Tényleg nem tudom, hogy mi van most velünk. Főleg a tegnap esti után. Még ugyan nem tiszta a kép, de a nap folyamán, vásárlás közben néha-néha bevillant egy-két kép, mozdulat, amit nem értek.

- Semmi, mi? Ne ámítsd magad, látom rajtad, hogy kell neked. Kérlek, ne nézz így rám… azt hiszed, nem látszik rajtad, hogy mennyire akarod őt? Már attól a pillanattól kezdve mind észrevettük, amikor beléptetek azon az ajtón. Darren ezért is mérges annyira. – Fordul felém most Dimitrij kétkedő arccal, azonban, ahogy végignézek Demienen és rajta, tényleg nem tudok mit mondani. Komolyan, ennyire látszik rajtam, hogy mit akarok? Ennyire kiszámítható lennék vajon? Arcomat kezeimbe rejtem, fogalmam sincs, hogy erre mit mondjak. Lelki szemeim előtt folyamatosan peregnek le az események, mind ahányszor találkoztunk, amit tettünk az alatt az idő alatt. A kínos helyzetből Nila ment meg, mikor fülig érő szájjal sétál be a helyiségbe, a morcos Darennel a háta mögött.

- Hé! Egyébként elfelejtettelek bemutatni. Srácok, ő itt Ichigo. De, most már ideje mennünk, gyere nagyfiú, a többiekkel majd cseverészhetsz legközelebb. – Húz fel a kanapéról, és el sem engedi kezem, amíg ki nem érünk az utcára megint. A táskát és a többit nem hozta magával, ezek szerint nekik vásárolt be, végül maga után húzva sétálunk a városban. Fel sem tűnik, hogy még mindig a kezemet fogja, de talán ő sem vette észre, hogy mit csinál.

- Remélem, nem bántottak meg a többiek. Tudod, maguknak való alakok, de nagy szívük van - mosolyog rám, amire ösztönösen reagálok, magamhoz húzom, és megcsókolom. Komolyan, ez már nagyon hiányzott. Érzem, hogy először meglepődik, nem erre számított, végül mégis engedve akaratomnak, szorosan simul hozzám. Mikor véget ér a csók, arcán finoman végigsimítok, amire úgy bújik hozzám, mint egy macska.

- Menjünk haza - néz rám smaragd szemeivel, eltávolodva tőlem mutat az egyik irányba, amerről jöttünk. Azt hiszem, ma is nála töltöm az estét, másra most úgy sincs szükségem. Vigyorogva követem őt, mialatt kézfogásból átváltunk egymásba karolásba. Úgy érzem, kezd helyre billenni az univerzum, amiben élek.

-.-.-.-.-.-

*Hetven kiló: Utána néztem kicsit, hogy Ichigo milyen magas és hány kiló, és ezt dobta ki a net. Ez alapján 181 cm és 66 kg, ami azt hiszem, enyhén megdöbbentő. Már csak a miatt is, hogy a srác három éve harcol folyamatosan, edz szinte minden nap, vagyis minimum 70-75 kg-nak kéne lennie ilyen izomzattal. Nem csak emiatt változtattam a súlyán, hanem azért is, mert ahol én voltam eddig kollégiumban, ott a sportoló 17-19 év közötti fiúk, akik 180 cm, vagy a fölött voltak magasságban, ténylegesen is 70 kg fölötti súllyal rendelkeztek.


	6. 6 fejezet - The Phantom of the Opera

- Ichigo!

- Hm? Mi az? – kérdem, közben helyet foglalok a konyhában az asztalnál. Kíváncsian pillantok Nilára, vajon most mit szeretne.

Lassan két hete itt lakom nála, csak hébe-hóba ugrom haza pár cuccért, iskolába is innen megyek. Az öreggel emiatt össze is vesztünk, de nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Nem mondtam el neki, hogy hol vagyok, pláne azt nem, hogy kivel. Nem tartozik rá, a többiekre meg végképp nem.

- Nem találkoztál véletlen a fehér melltartómmal?

- Most viccelsz?! Honnan kéne tudnom, hol hagyod a cuccaid? – bosszankodom, mire csak nyelvöltés lesz a válasz. Néha nem igazán értem ezt a csajt… Hol totál komolyan vesz mindent, hol meg olyan lazán kezeli a helyzetet, hogy rossz nézni. Nagyot sóhajtok, miközben egy bögre teát pakol elém, amit megköszönök, s azt kortyolgatva figyelem, ahogy átkutatja a pici helyiséget.

- Szerinted, majd pont a konyhában fogod megtalálni?

- Soha nem lehet tudni. Áh, meg is van a rosszaság! – kiált fel, és lám, ott a melltartó a kezében. Fejcsóválva inkább nem mondok semmit, lassan kezdem megszokni, hogy ilyen idiótán viselkedik.

- Jut eszembe, Darren kéri, hogy Demmel menjetek el öltönyt nézni – pillant rám komoly arccal, de az a fehérnemű ront az összképen. Mondjuk, először fel sem fogom, hogy mit kér, s mikor leesik az a bizonyos tantusz, kis híján kiköpöm a teát.

- Minek?!

- Mert azt mondta, és kész! Örülj, kapsz egy új öltöny… - Elgondolkodva pislog hol rám, hol a melltartóra, aztán csak úgy faképnél hagy, és becsörtet a fürdőszobába. Gyorsan utána iramodok, hátha kihúzhatok belőle valamit, hogy már megint mire készülnek ezek.

Amióta találkoztam új ismerőseimmel, soha nincs megállás. Hol ez kell nekik, hol azt kell megtenni, de csak nem hagynak nyugtot. Gondolom, ebben az öreg keze is benne van, hogy ne legyek annyit Nila közelében, bár nem értem, miért. Na, mindegy…

- Demiennel nem megyek sehova! Tudod milyen nyomulós, soha nem lehet levakarni. Ha te nem vagy ott, egyből az arcomba mászik és összevissza fogdos… Blá! - Talán kicsit eltúlzom a helyzetet, ellenben a világ minden kincséért sem fogok egy olyan alakkal bárhova is menni, főleg nem egy új öltönyt venni. Ha már itt tartunk…

- Várjunk, és ki fizeti a ruhát?

- Hát Darren, mégis mit gondoltál? Csak azt ne mondd, hogy ennyire meglepett. Ha eddig nem vetted volna észre, én se kérek pénzt azért, mert itt laksz nálam két hete. – Széles mosollyal pillant rám, aztán újra visszafordul a szennyeshez, hogy betuszkolja őket a mosógépbe. Ha így nézzünk, igaza van. Inkább hagyom, talán mégsem lesz olyan szörnyű az a vásárlás, aztán, ha már ő is ilyen lazán kezeli, nem húzhatom fel magam állandóan minden ostoba ügy miatt.

Nagyot sóhajtva dőlök az ajtófélfának karba tett kézzel, nem szívesen vallom be, de jó életem van itt. Nézhetjük úgy is, hogy sikerült azt a fázist elérni, amiben a lány csak velem foglalkozik, szóval nem állok annyira szarul, az ilyen apróságot meg ezért el lehet viselni.

- És mikor megyünk megvenni a ruhát? – kérdem, ez még nem teljesen tisztázott.

- Hát most, szépfiú! – csap nagyot a hátamra Demien úgy meglepve, hogy kis híján beesem az ajtón, egyenesen rá Nilára, ha nem fognám meg időben a mosdókagylót, ami megállítja a lendületet.

- Ijjj, mikor jöttél?!

- Dem, ne ijesztgesd folyamatosan! És egyébként is, hányszor mondjam még, hogy kopogj, mielőtt bejössz – tekint megrovó arccal a szőke felé, közben elindítja a gépet, és nemes egyszerűséggel kisétál a fürdőből, át a nappaliba. Dem követi őt velem együtt, mire a fazon helyet foglal az ágyon.

- Úgy tűnik, sikerült beköltöznöd az én kicsi angyalomhoz. – Nila olyan arcot vág, mint aki menten falba veri a fejét. – De ha megkérhetlek, azért ne használd el nagyon. Még szükség van rá…

- Hülye barom!

- Jaj, hagyd már, kérlek. Na, szépfiú, mik is pontosan a méreteid? – Felém fordul, én meg csak állok nyugodt lelkiismerettel az ajtóban. Nem szándékozom két méternél közelebb menni a fickóhoz. A kérdésre vállat vonok, mit t'om én, hogy mik a méreteim. Mindig felpróbálom azt, ami kell, aztán ha jó, megveszem. Nem igazán nézegetem, hogy milyen szám van ráírva. Erre bezzeg színpadiasan nagyot sóhajt, fejét csóválva előkapja a mobilját, és felhív valakit.

- Oh, Mister. Igen, az új öltönyről lenne szó, tudja, ami a narancshajú kölyöknek kell. Sajnos nem tudjuk a pontos méreteket, de ha most beviszem önhöz, fogadja az én kedvemért?

Értetlenül nézek Nilára, vajon kivel beszélhet, erre szemforgatás a válasz. Közben Dem intézi tovább a telefont, aztán öt perc múlva elrakja a mobilt, tenyerét összecsapja, végül felpattan az ágyról. Barátom feje búbjára egy puszit nyom, engem pedig a karomnál fogva rángat ki a szobából.

- Hé, várj már! Hova sietünk ennyire?

- A szabóhoz, megbeszéltem vele, hogy most fogad, szóval kuss, és ülj be a kocsiba! – beszél, közben leérünk az utcára egy metálszürke terepjáróhoz. Vadonatújnak tűnik az autó, de nincs időm tovább bámészkodni, mert belök az ülésre, utána ő maga is bepattan mellém, és már megyünk is.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ha nem tudnám, hogy mi történik, csodálnám, hogy Ichigo ilyen nyugodtan tűri, amint Dem kitessékeli a szobából - az ajtóban állva nézhetem végig, ahogy belöki a kocsiba -, majd nagy gázzal elhajtanak. Fejcsóválva megyek vissza a lakásba, lassan nekem is készülődnöm kell, ideje vacsorát készíteni.

Először is, rendbe kell raknom a kéglit, mert amióta itt lakik, egy perc nyugtom sincs. Hol ebben kell segítenem neki, hol ő rohangál el otthonról, közben még Darren is zaklat, hogy minek fogadtam be. Komolyan, nem könnyű a férfiakkal! Ha Victoria nem lenne, valószínűleg megbolondulnék ennyi kan között.

Ha már itt tartunk, jobb lesz, ha felhívom, még a végén ő is leszedi a fejem, amiért nem beszélek vele rendszeresen. Előkapom telefonom a zsebemből, majd füles segítségével tudok vele beszélni, amíg takarítok és főzök. Négy csöngés után végre fiatal női hangot hallhatok a vonal túloldaláról.

- Üdv. Mit szeretnél? Rég beszéltünk... Múltkor is úgy elrohantál azzal a fiatal sráccal, hogy csak néztem.

- Bocs, nem direkt volt, de ha nem viszem el azonnal, Dem még a végén őrületbe kergeti a buta kérdéseivel – válaszolok, közben nekiállok a takarításnak, kezdve a beágyazással, ruhák elrakásával, és a többi.

- Igen, nélküled már unatkozik. Darren nem foglalkozik vele, Dimitrij szintúgy, így nincs, akit idegesítsen, viszont ebben az új fiúban megtalálta a legjobb alanyt. Komolyan, ha nem látom a saját szememmel, mennyire beindult, mikor a Felügyelőd szólt neki, hogy vigye el öltönyt venni, el se hiszem! Látnod kellett volna az arcát… - Hallom kuncogását a vonal túlsó végéről, ami belőlem is kihozza a nevetést. Hát igen, Demien már csak ilyen bolond jellem, nem lehet vele mit kezdeni.

- Sejtem, milyen lehetett. Az előbb is csak úgy berontott, kis híján a frászt hozta Ichigóra. Ha nem ismerném az idióta bátyámat, még én is meglepődnék – válaszolok, közben belekezdek a porszívózásba, néha azt is kell, főleg egy pasi mellett, aki ennyire rendetlen. Vagy lehet, csak engem tüntet ki a figyelmességével?

- Takarítasz?

- Japp, pasik mellett muszáj, te már csak tudod, milyen ez…

- Ne is mondd! Egyébként, lehet egy őszinte kérdésem? – Hangja nem túl sok jót ígér, de tudom, hogy Victoria mindig jót akart nekem, szóval jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell. – Szereted?

Elmélázva megállok. Tényleg, miért is lyukadtunk ki oda, hogy itt lakik nálam, meg úgy egyébként is? Él benne egy lidérc, ami potenciális veszélyt jelent; emellett sokan hajtanak rá, kezdve azzal a fura, fekete hajú fazonnal, akit nem tudok elhelyezni a veszélyességi ranglistán.

- Nagyon elhallgattál…

- Bocs, csak gondolkodtam. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, akkor „nem" a válasz.

- Szóval nem, de mégis miért lakik nálad? Nem szoktál te csak úgy jöttment embereket beengedni az életedbe. Tudod, mennyire veszélyes helyzetben vagyunk, kerülnünk kell a feltűnést!

- Tudom-tudom, nem kell a kioktatás! – emelem fel hangomat, bár érzem, hogy Vic nem megbántani szeretne. – Fogalmam sincs... Megszűntek a rémálmaim, és régóta először, újra embernek érzem magam.

- Oh… szóval innen fúj a szél. Jól van, kiscsaj, majd még beszélünk, de most le kell tennem. Darrennek el kell intéznem valamit. Jó, hogy hívtál, valamikor ugorj be. – Mielőtt még reagálhatnék erre a gyors váltásra, elköszön és leteszi a telefont. Hát ez? Értetlenül meredek az üres kijelzőre, inkább fejcsóválva elteszem a mobilt a zsebembe, benyomom a zenét a hifi lejátszón - persze nem olyan hangerővel, hogy átjöjjenek a szomszédok -, és folytatom, amit elkezdetem. Viszont Vic feltevése újabb kérdésözönt indít el bennem. Azt hiszem, lesz itt még fejmosás, most már nem csak Darrentől, hanem Victoriától is.

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idő telhetett el, mióta ez a két lökött elment, de sikerült befejeznem mindent, és még egy fürdőre is van időm.

Már a kád forró vizében ülve gondolkodhatom arról, amit Vic mondott, valójában miért engedtem be a fiút az életembe, és hogy miért került hozzám ennyire közel. Hogy őszinte legyek, nem tudom a választ, csak abban vagyok biztos, hogy a lelkem megnyugszik a közelében, megszűntek a rémálmaim, amik azóta kísértettek, hogy leléptem otthonról. Már ha azt otthonnak lehet nevezni… Emellett jól szórakozom, mikor valami ostobaságot csinál vagy kérdez, ilyenkor már megéri, hogy itt van.

Elmélkedésemből az ajtónyitódás jellegzetes hangja ránt ki, s bátyám szőke üstökét pillanthatom meg.

- Áh, megvagy végre! Már azt hittem, leléptél itthonról, bár a vacsora nem erre utalt.

- Barom… végeztetek is? – kérdem, mialatt a legnagyobb természetességgel kimászom a kádból, és nekilátok megtörölközni. Dem előtt nem kell szégyenkeznem, hisz a bátyám, már látott így nem is egyszer. Amíg vizes hajam szárítom, ő kényelmesen támasztja az ajtófélfát.

- Ja. Nem volt könnyű eset a gyerek, végül is sikerült kihozni belőle a legtöbbet. Azonban most magatokra hagylak, van még egy-két elintéznivaló, amit nem fejeztem be az estével kapcsolatban. Jó mulatást! – És már le is lép, magamra hagyva a fürdőben. Mindig is ilyen volt, soha nem fog megváltozni, az is biztos. Szeretem ezt a komolytalan hozzáállását, mindig megnevetteti az embert. Közben felveszem az egyik rövidnadrágot és egy pólót, úgy csörtetek ki a hálóba, ahol Ichigo kiterülve fekszik az ágyon.

- Ne mondd, hogy kimerültél…

- Ez egy rabszolgahajcsár! Vagy tízféle öltönyt felpróbáltatott velem, mire végre meglett az az egy, ami szerinte a megfelelőbb – ül fel az ágyon nagyot nyújtózva.

- Inkább köszönd meg neki, csak a legjobbat akarja neked.

- Még hogy a legjobbat… - Zsörtölődését hallgatva intek fejemmel, hogy jöjjön vacsorázni, épp itt az ideje, holnap úgyis korán kell kelni. Átsétál velem a konyhába, ahol már a megterített asztal fogadja.

- Ez nem japán kaja?

- Úristen, mennyire vág az eszed! – Bosszúsan pillant rám, melyre mosoly a válasz. – Tényleg nem, sajnos nem vagyok túl jó az itteni ételek elkészítésében, szóval nézd el. Azért remélem, ízleni fog.

- Ha te mondod... – Vállat von. Kissé bizonytalanul ugyan, de vesz magának az ételekből, bár, ahogy elnézem, nagyon szokatlan neki késsel-villával enni a pálcikák helyett. Hát igen, mikor a kultúrák találkoznak. Azonban ismét egy jó pont, mert nem morog a kaja miatt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_„Dermesztő hideg, sötétség vesz körül… mi ez a hely? Annyira ismerős, és mégis teljesen ismeretlen. Hol vagyok, mi történt? Miért ilyen fagyos a levegő? _

_Fázom, engedj vissza! Engedj… engedj el! Élni akarok… hallod, ÉLNI AKAROK!"_

Szemhéjam hirtelen pattan ki az idegen érzésre. Nila? Az eddig nyugodtan alvó lány most riadtan mered maga elé felülve, miközben két kezével átkarolja térdét. Testében olyannyira reszket, hogy ha nem látnám, akkor is tudnám, hogy valami baj van. Hideg veríték borítja egész testét, ruhái vizesen tapadnak bőrére, haja csapzottan omlik arcába. Óvatosan, amennyire csak lehet, átkarolom és közel húzom magamhoz. Nem is igazán fogja fel, hogy mi történik.

- Nila? - suttogom szinte alig hallhatóan, mégis összerezzen a hangomra. Hátammal az ágytámlának dőlök magammal húzva őt is, testével szorosan simul hozzám, arcát mellkasomnak dönti. Érzem, hogy forró könnyek patakzanak szemeiből, mégsem foglalkozom ezzel, csak megnyugtató szavakat mormogok, közben hátát és haját simogatom, és reménykedem, hogy ettől lecsillapodik.

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig tart, azonban azt veszem észre, hogy csendes szuszogását hallgatom, teste ellazultan pihen karjaimban.

Érdekes, ilyen oldala is van ennek a lánynak? Fejcsóválva lejjebb ereszkedem ismét fekvő helyzetbe, ezalatt nem engedem el őt - bár nem is tudnám, annyira szorosan ölel át -, majd lehunyom szemeimet, és ismét álomba merülök.

Teljesen ki is megy a fejemből, hogy én magam is valami szokatlan láttam, olyasmit, amiről eddig nem is tudtam, mintha nem a saját életemből lett volna.

Reggel a mobilom ébresztője kelt fel, de valamiért nem érem el az ágy aljában levő ketyerét. Mi a…? Súly nehezedik mellkasomra és karok ölelnek át szorosan. Értetlenül pislogva próbálok fókuszálni, mikoris vörös hajzuhataggal találom szemben magam, annak gazdája pedig igazán kényelmesen terpeszkedik rajtam.

- He… - Azt hiszem, nincs sok hozzáfűznivalóm, annyira meglep a látvány, ami fogad. Eddig mindig tisztes távolban aludtunk egymás mellett, most meg rajtam fekszik és átölel. Igaz, hogy két hete itt lakom nála, de eddig nem volt ilyen, most azonban még elengedni sem akar, csak hogy elérjem a telefont.

- Öhm… Nila, engedj el. Nem érem el a telefont. – Próbálom lefejteni kezeit, erre válaszként még jobban hozzám tapad, és csak azért sem enged.

- Nila, hallod? Engedj el, mert nem tudom felvenni a mobilom! – Megbökdösöm az oldalát, erre morog valamit az orra alatt, én meg hallgathatom az egyre hangosabb ébresztőt. Basszus! Na jó, akkor próbálkozzunk valami mással. Ha úgy nem megy, hogy elenged, jöjjön a B-terv. Amennyire csak lehet, az ágy széléhez húzom magunkat - bár ez igen furán jöhet ki, de nem érdekel -, idegesít a telefon. Szóval az ágy szélére húzódzkodom, aztán amennyire csak lehetséges, félig lelógva az ágyról megkaparintom a bizonyos eszközt, és gyorsan lenyomom az ébresztőt.

- Huh… ez meredek volt – mérgelődöm, bezzeg a kis vakarék csak nem enged el; mire feleszmélek, olyan hirtelen pattan fel rólam, hogy egyensúlyomat vesztve landolok a padlón.

- Hé! Megbolondultál?! – kiáltok, miután félig lelógok az ágyról, és fejemet masszírozom. Úgy tűnik, abból napi rendszeresség lesz, hogy állandóan bevágom a koponyám a padlóba.

- Hm, mi? Várjunk, mit keresel te a padlón? – kérdez olyan ártatlan arccal, ami súrolja a hülyeség határait. Most komolyan nem emlékszik semmire? Váá… ez a nő egyszer a sírba visz.

- Épp napozom… mit gondolsz, mégis mit keresek fejjel lefelé?!

- Honnan tudjam én azt, fejedbe szállt a vér, vagy mit tudom én – von vállat a legnagyobb lelki nyugalommal. Atyaég!

- Che, hagyjuk! Mássz odébb, a lábamon ülsz, addig nem tudok felkelni.

- Oh, bocs. – Gyorsan leszáll rólam, mire végre sikerül felkelnem a földről. Hm, most hogy így jobban megnézem, eléggé nyúzott az arca.

- Tényleg, az este mi volt veled? Arra ébredtem, hogy sírsz – kérdem, közben visszaülök az ágyra, s arcát figyelve egyre inkább elpirul, amint felfogja szavaim lényegét.

- Mi, én?

- Igen… nem igazán értettem, hogy mi volt a baj, de amint átöleltelek, szép lassan megnyugodtál – próbálom felidéztetni vele, hogy mi történt, de csak hatalmasra tágult zöld szemeivel néz rám értetlenül. – Hagyjuk, mindegy is.

- Várj, azt mondod, hogy átöleltél és visszaaludtam?

- Ja.

- Öh… oké. – Úgy tűnik, szeretne még hozzátenni valamit, végül meggondolja magát. Inkább vállat vonok és kicaplatok a fürdőbe. Hamar össze kell szedelőzködnöm, mert emiatt a kis közjáték miatt, elkésem a suliból. Ha jól hallom, ő is nekilát a készülődésnek, de még mindig nem mond semmit. Hagyjuk, ha akarja, elmondja mi történt, ha meg nem, akkor nem, ez csak rá tartozik.

- Cső, majd délután jövök – búcsúzom, azzal vállamra kapom a táskám és már megyek is. Kaptam kulcsot a lakáshoz, szóval, ha lenne valami, vissza tudnék jönni anélkül, hogy az ajtót ki kéne rúgnom a helyéről.

Remélem, Nila most már jobb hangulatban lesz, úgy tűnik, az esti rémálom rányomta bélyegét erre a napra. Nagyot sóhajtok, miközben a tanár szavai egyik fülemen be, a másikon ki. Nem megy ez ma nekem, kell valami mulatság. Mostanában nem történt semmi, túl csendes a környék.

Órámra pillantok, délután hármat mutat. Még egy óra, és vége ennek a napnak is, holnap pedig hétvége. Hm… ha jól rémlik, Dem azt mondta, hogy este el kell mennünk valamilyen bálba, vagy hova. Ha már megvettük a ruhát, ideje használni is. Ráadásul megígérte, hogy olyan álarcot választok magamnak, amilyet csak akarok. Már meg is van, mi lesz az.

Az órák végén egyből fel is hívom a szőkét, hogy egyeztessek vele. Az első csörgés után azonnal felveszi a telefont.

- Hé, figyelj! Azt ígérted, olyan álarcot választok magamnak, amilyet csak akarok, igaz?

- Aha. Úgy hallom, megjött a kedved a mai estéhez, de ha kérhetlek, légy visszafogott. Nem szeretnénk, ha túl feltűnő lennél, bár biztos sikered lenne. – Hallom kuncogását a vonal túlsó feléről, amitől a hideg is kiráz, azonban most ő az én emberem.

- Akkor írd, amit mondok.

Miután letárgyalom vele a fontosabb pontokat, már indulok is haza, viszont előtte Ishida megállít.

- Kurosaki!

- Mi az?

- Mi van veled mostanában? Nagyon furán viselkedsz, és ahogy elnéztem, az utóbbi két hétben nem mész haza… – kérdez, mialatt a kijárathoz sétálunk. Megrántom a vállam.

- Nincs semmi. Minden ugyanaz, mint eddig. Cső! - búcsúzom el gyorsan, mielőtt még több kérdést feltenne. Ismerem annyira Ishidát, hogy kutakodjon utánam, amire most nincs szükségem. Elég, ha én tudok arról, hogy megint kettős életet élek, de ezúttal nélkülük.

Mikor végre hazaérek – pontosítsunk, Nila lakására -, már ő is otthon van.

- Megjöttem!

- Szia. Szedd össze, ami kell, mert Dimitrij értünk jön, és kocsival átmegyünk a többiekhez – utasít, közben már egy nagyobb válltáskába pakolja a holmiját. Csak bólintok, hogy értettem, gyorsan én is összekapom magam. Mikor végzünk, lesétálunk a panelház elé, ahol ismét a tegnapi szürke terepjáró vár minket. Beszállva Dimitrij és Dem fogad nagy vigyorogva.

- Üdv, ifjak. Mehetünk?

- Igen, taposs a gázba – válaszol Nila mosolyogva. Úgy tűnik, végre jó kedve van, nem annyira nyomott a hangulata, mint amilyen reggel volt. Dimitrij csak bólint, aztán indulunk is. Ha jól sejtem, olyan tizenöt perc alatt átérünk arra a helyre, ahol először találkoztam a többiekkel. Mikor bent vagyunk, barátom eltűnik mellőlem, most a két sráccal maradok a helyiségben.

- Ideje zuhanyozni és átöltözni. Remélem, mindent elraktál, nincs kedvem visszarohanni Nila lakásához – kérdez az orosz, közben a nappaliból egy kisebb helyiségbe sétálunk át, ami egyfajta főfolyosónak is beillene. Innen nyílik, ha jól rémlik, még öt másik ajtó. Fogalmam sincs, hova vezetnek azok, gondolom a többiek szálláshelyeire, mi viszont egy kisebb vendégszobába megyünk, ahol külön fürdő vár.

- Ja.

- Rendben, igyekezz, mi is mindjárt elkészülünk! – azzal faképnél hagynak mindketten, s egy-egy ajtó mögött eltűnnek. Azt hiszem, érdekes este elébe nézek, most nem fogok unatkozni. Mosolyom szinte levakarhatatlan az arcomról, úgy sétálok a fürdőbe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Egész nap azon járt az agyam, vajon mi történt az este folyamán. Csak annyira emlékeztem, hogy sírtam és valaki magához ölelt, de fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ez tényleg megtörtént. Az a tény viszont, hogy Ichigo igazat mondott, a frász kerülget emiatt. Nem lenne szabad kiborulnom a közelében, pláne ennyire közel engednem magamhoz, mégis, este annyira jól esett a közelsége. Nem tudom, mikor éreztem utoljára ilyet, azonban ez mindent megváltoztat. Ha nem távolodok el tőle hamarosan, valami visszafordíthatatlant indít el bennem ez a kapcsolat. Nagyot sóhajtva, teljes letargiában sétálok be Victoria szobájába, talán ő majd eltereli a figyelmem.

- Szia, kislány. Hé, rossz kedved van? – érdeklődik kedvesen, mialatt én leülök az ágyára. Minden szobában egy franciaágy, egy ruhásszekrény és egy kisebb íróasztal foglal helyet székkel, természetesen egy kisebb fürdőszobával megtoldva. A színt és minden egyéb holmit egyénre szabottan hozattunk ide, vagyis különleges lett mindenki hálója. Vic-ét természetesen a fekete és fehér uralja. Hihetetlen, hogy mi mindent ki lehet hozni ebből a két színből, de ő kifejezetten ügyes a lakberendezésben. A nappali is az ő remekműve, senki nem nézte volna ki belőle, hogy tehetsége van ehhez.

- Egy kicsit. Áh… esküszöm, tényleg meg fogok bolondulni! – Felkiáltok, közben elterülök a kényelmes ágyon lehunyt szemmel. Érzem, hogy Vic leül mellém, s két kezét ölében pihentetve engem vizslat hihetetlen gesztenyebarna szemeivel.

- Mesélj, mi változott tegnap óta, ami ennyire nyugtalanít.

- Az este ismét rémálmom volt. Reggel azt hittem, hogy álmodtam mindent, de Ichigo szerint kiborultam, és csak az segített, hogy átölelt és álomba ringatott.

- Hm… - Fél szemmel Victoriát fixírozom, azonban nem tudok meg többet, csak meglepett arcát leshetem. – Ezt nem gondoltam volna rólad, ellenben mindent megváltoztat. Remélem, tudod, hogy hamarosan el kell löknöd magadtól. Túl messzire mentetek ebben a kapcsolatban, és a te helyzetedben a ragaszkodás a legrosszabb eshetőség!

- Tudom, tudom… - Sóhajtozva inkább felkelek, és a fürdőbe vonszolom magam. Még el kell készülnünk az estére, és talán ez lesz az utolsó, hogy láthatom. Szóval a legtöbbet kell kihoznom magamból még most az egyszer, utoljára.

Fél nyolcra mindkettőnk elkészül. Míg Victoria maga a visszafogott elegancia, addig én vagyok a fiatal feltűnő egyéniség. Hátközépig érő egyenes hajamat laza fürtökbe göndörítette, és oldalt elválasztotta, szemhéjam füstös sminket kapott enyhe vörös beütéssel. Estélyim egy nyakba akasztós, térdig érő, rakott szoknyás, fodros egyberuha, krémszínben. Lábamra szegecses tűsarkú, hőfehér cipellőt húzok. Mindehhez egy fehér, indamintás, fél álarcot teszek arcomra, ami még titokzatosabb megjelenést kölcsönöz eddig sem szokványos kinézetemnek. Jobb karomra egyszerű, vastag karperec kerül, s már kész is vagyok.

- Csodásan festesz – mosolyog Victoria, mialatt megperdülök, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye, mit alkotott. Cseles módon egy fekete, feszülős alsót is kaptam a szoknya alá, a fekete fűzővel együtt melltartó helyett, hogy sokkal kényelmesebb legyen a ruha viselete.

- Köszönöm, de te még csinosabb vagy. – Végigmérem barátnőm. Éjfekete haját laza kontyba tűzte, kiemelve kecses nyakát, szemhéjára egyszerű sminket tett, inkább ajkát hangsúlyozta enyhén rózsaszín rúzzsal. Alkatának megfelelően mélykék, földig érő ruhát vett, aminek két pántja hátát keresztezi a lapockáinál, s deréktól felfelé szabaddá teszi a háta egy részét, közben elölről nézve nyakba akasztósnak tűnhet a ruha. Elől, mellrésznél kicsit meg van húzva a ruha anyaga, kiemelve karcsú alakját, lábára fekete, egyszerű tűsarkút vett. Arcára ő maga is egy fehér álarcot húzott, ami tükörképe az enyémnek.

- Azt hiszem, kész vagyunk. Ideje megnézni az urakat, vajon ők hogy festenek – int nekem huncut mosollyal, s őt követve kisétálunk a nappaliba, ahol már Dimitrij és Darren vár minket.

Felügyelőm fekete öltönyt vett fel, fényes fekete cipővel, szintén fekete mellénnyel, ami az öltönyhöz kell, elegáns fehér inggel, hozzá tartozó fekete, csíkos nyakkendővel. Nem gondolná az ember, hogy egy katona * ilyen ízlésesen is meg tud jelenni a maga nemes egyszerűségében. Pisztolyát most egy vállpántos tokban helyezte el, amit a zakója rejt a kíváncsi tekintetek elől. Éjfekete haja szintén összevissza áll, hideg kék szemei minket figyelnek.

Dimitrij ezzel szemben hajszálcsíkos, gengszter öltönyt visel, fehér selyem inggel, fekete csíkos mellénnyel, amiben egy ezüst zsebóra lapul, vörös nyakkendővel és egy fekete kalappal párosítva. Hosszú, barna haját ügyesen összefogta lófarokba, ezzel is durvább, tipikus orosz megjelenést kölcsönözve neki. Már csak a revolver hiányzik a kezéből, de komolyan! Helyette ő kést rejtett a nadrágja szára alá, anélkül tapodtat sem mozdul. Mindkettejük egy egyszerű fekete álarcot kapott. Dimitrijnek ez nagyon jól jön a tetoválása miatt, amit az emberek hajlamosak megbámulni.

- Csak ketten? És hol a másik két jómadár? – kérdem értetlenkedve, mikor végre előbújnak az említettek is, és azt hiszem, az állam menten padlót fog. Azt a rohadt! Ez komoly?! Egyszerűen nem akarok hinni a szememnek. Demienen már meg sem lepődöm, mindig olyan feltűnő jelenség volt, mint én magam, de Ichigo…

Bátyám fehér öltönyével, fekete lakkcipőjével és selyem ingével, az öltönyhöz tartozó fehér mellénnyel és nyakkendővel szinte az összes nőt le tudná venni a lábáról, ha akarná. Rövid, szőke haja még a szokásosnál is kócosabb, ennek ellenére lehengerlően fest. Képén kaján vigyorral mosolyog rám, miközben egy fekete-zöld maszkot visel, ami arca felső részét teljesen eltakarja, egyedül macskazöld szemeit engedi láttatni.

És lám, mellette lép elő a sötétből Ichigo, enyhén a frászt hozza rám. Te jó ég! Én ezt nem hiszem el. Ha Victoria nem lenne mellettem, azt hiszem, seggest ülnék a padlón, tűsarkúban nem túl előnyös hirtelen mozdulatokat tenni.

- Váó! – Ennyit bírok kinyögni, egyszerűen nem tudom, mit mondjak, de az tuti, hogy ez a srác valami elképesztő. Úgy tűnik, mindig meg tud lepni valamivel, viszont azt látom, hogy kicsit kényelmetlenül érzi magát ebben a ruhában és környezetben. Alapjáraton nem neki való az öltöny, de ez most más…

Teljesen egyszerű, éjfekete zakót kapott, a hozzá tartozó fekete selyem inggel, aminek felső két gombját kigombolta, fehér nyakkendőjét lazán megkötötte. Az ing és a zakó ujját könyékig feltűrte. Nadrágnak egy fekete farmert vett; ezt egy fekete, ezüst csatos bőrövvel tartja a helyén. Lábain fekete-vérvörös, magasított szárú tornacipő virít, arcára pedig egy fehér-vörös, csontszerű maszkot kapott – hasonló a lidércmaszkhoz -, ami arca háromnegyed részét takarja, főleg a baloldalon; brutális, sőt, ijesztő megjelenést kölcsönözve eddig sem épp szerény kinézetéhez. Gondolom, ebben Demien keze van, hogy mászna a falra menten! Narancsszín haja még a megszokottnál is kócosabb. Ha nem tudnám, hogy hány éves, biztos idősebbnek nézném a koránál ebben a ruhában, mint amennyi valójában. Ajkai kissé szétnyílva, csokoládé barna szemei engem fürkésznek, és ha Vic nem bökne oldalba, még a szám is tátva maradna. Észre se veszem, mikor mellém lép, majd jobb karját felkínálja.

- Végre! Már azt hittem, soha nem készültök el. Mi tartott ennyi ideig? És miért van a kölykön tornacipő?! Nem megmondtam, hogy bálba megyünk, fontos emberek közé?! – mérgelődik Darren, mialatt ő is karját nyújtja Victoriának, aki elfogadja azt, és elindulunk a kijárat felé. – Komolyan, úgy érzem, hülyékkel vagyok körülvéve!

- Ne morogj annyit! A mi kis kölykünk igen makacsnak bizonyult, és nem volt hajlandó felvenni a ruhához kapott cipőt, de ha engem kérdezel, ez így sokkal jobb – röhög idétlenül Demien, erre nevetés lesz a válasz. El se hiszem, hogy ezt bejátszották Darren előtt.

Nem figyelek igazán, így meglepetésként ér, hogy Ichigo közel hajol hozzám és a fülembe suttog.

- Jól nézel ki.

- Kösz... Te is. – Vörösség önti el arcom. Erről sürgősen le kell szoknom, emlékezz, ostoba liba, hogy ez az utolsó estétek együtt, ha még tovább együtt maradtok, abból baj lesz!

Mikor kijutunk a friss esti levegőre, Dimitrij már elő is áll a ma használatos autóval. Jelenleg hatan vagyunk, ezért a terepjáró nem megfelelő választás, viszont egy kisebb limuzin pont jó lesz.

Mindannyian helyet foglalunk a tágas autóban, s már csak azt várjuk, hogy mikor érünk a bál helyszínére. Ha jól rémlik, Darren valamilyen fejesekkel akar tárgyalni, és ez a hercehurca tökéletesen megfelelő alkalom, ezért rángatott bele minket is. Másrészt meglepett, hogy megengedte Ichigónak, hogy velünk jöjjön. Ahogy rá pillantok, ismét azon kapom magam, hogy bámulom.

- Baj van? – kérdez halkan, amire megrázom fejem. Először értetlenül mér végig, végül olyan sármos mosolyt villant, hogy muszáj a másik irányba fordulnom. Istenem, csak ezt éljem túl, aztán vége! Beállok akár apácának is, csak ne villogtassa ezt a mosolyt, mert menten megpusztulok... Utálom, hogy ennyire ki tudja hasNightwishználni azt, hogy ilyen fiatalon ilyen jól néz ki. Áh!

******Nightwish – The Phantom of the Opera**  


Demiennel sokat vitatkoztam, mialatt készülődtünk. Rám akarta tukmálni azt a szörnyű cipőt meg az öltönynadrágot, amivel a sírba tudna kergetni, de nem lett szerencséje. Sikerült előre felkészülnöm erre az eshetőségre, tanulva az öltönyös fiaskóból.

Miután végeztünk az előkészületekkel, és visszasétáltunk a nappaliba, nem akartam hinni a szememnek. Azt észrevettem, hogy mindenki fenn akadt a maszkon, azonban Nila volt az, aki nagyon megfogott. Arca olyan döbbenetet tükrözött, hogy nem állhattam meg mosolygás nélkül, még úgy is, hogy totál kényelmetlenül érzem magam ebben a ruhában. Nem nekem valók az ilyen összejövetelek, de ha Darren belement a játékba, én sem maradhatok ki belőle.

Viszont az biztos, hogy ismerősöm is kitett magáért. Ruhája kihívő, haja még vörösebbnek tűnik, mint eddig. És az a cipő… hm, azt hiszem, még jobban megfogott ez a csaj, mint hittem volna. Nem volt rossz választás annak idején.

Az autóban először nem értem viselkedését, de mikor már vagy öt perce pislogás nélkül bámul, muszáj valamit kérdeznem, hogy megtörjem ezt a szokatlan viselkedést. Azonban beismerhetem magamnak, imponáló, hogy le tudtam venni a lábáról ennyivel.

Miután megérkezünk a bál helyszínére, a lélegzetem is eláll a látványtól. A hold ma teljes pompájában sziporkázik, megvilágítva a luxus szállodát. Hűha… ez nagyon nem az én közegem! A szálloda felépítését tekintve hatalmas, körülbelül húszemeletes lehet, kivilágított épület egy hatalmas park kellős közepén, messze Karakura várostól. Itt még nem is jártam, fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy a környéken van ilyesfajta szálloda.

Figyelem a többieket, amint a legnagyobb természetességgel szállnak ki az autóból, majd felsorakozva egymás mögé, besétálunk a hallba, ami újabb meglepetéseket tartogat számomra. Darren és Victoria vezetik a sort – sikerült kihúznom Demből a nő nevét -, utána jövünk mi Nilával, a sort pedig az orosz és a szőke zárja.

A hall fiatalos, modern stílusa meglep, eddig azt hittem, hogy az ilyen helyeket mind régi módon rendezik be, de megdőlni látszik ez az elmélet. Az épület fiatalos és modern mivolta teljesen letaglóz. Mindenhonnan árad az elegancia és a fényűzés. Körülöttünk sok ember jön-megy, mindenki báli ruhában és kihívóbbnál kihívóbb maszkkal az arcukon. A főnök beszél egy inasnak tűnő alakkal, aki a hallból egy hatalmas, díszes terembe vezet minket, ahol élő zenekar biztosítja a hangulatot. Egyre kényelmetlenebbül érzem magam ezek között az emberek között, viszont most nem hátrálhatok meg. Majd valahogy kihúzom ezt az estét, valami hülyeséget csak lehet itt művelni, ha meg nem, akkor leiszom magam, azt pá.

- Ichigo, itt vagy? – lengeti meg kezét az arcom előtt Nila. Meglepetten pillantok a lányra, aki kíváncsian figyel.

- Persze, csak elbambultam.

- Először vagy ilyen fogadáson, igaz? – kérdi, melyre bólintok. Tényleg nem tudom, mi a fenét kéne pontosan tennem, ezek gazdag alakoknak tűnnek, pláne nem kéne baromságot csinálni.

- Majd segítek, de addig maradj nyugton. Kerüld a feltűnést, és nem lehet baj – mosolyog bátorságot öntve belém. Gyorsan leválunk a csapattól, és az oldalt elhelyezett asztalokhoz sétálunk, ahol elsőként felkapok egy pohár pezsgőt, és magamba döntöm.

- Úgy látom, szomjas, fiatalember. Ha kérhetném, türtőztesse magát. – Értetlenül pislogok a mellettem álló idős, fekete hajú, öltönyös alakra, közben Nila vigyorát elrejtve próbál arrébb húzni a másik mellől.

- Hát ez? Mi van, még inni sem lehet itt?!

- Lehet, de nem úgy, ahogy az előbb te tetted. Döntötted magadba az italt, ahelyett hogy kortyolgattad volna. – Ne már, ez most komoly?! Ekkora barmokat, te jó ég! Jobb is nekem, hogy nem ismerem gazdagékat, mert még nagyon unnám őket.

- Hülyék ezek.

- Az lehet, de ők határozzák meg a te helyzetedet is, szóval nem szerencsés „illetlenül" viselkedned. – Az illetlen szónál cinkosan néz rám, aztán kacsint egyet, végül a táncparkettre húz.

- Hé, várj! Nem tudok…

- Mit, társas táncolni? Ez is olyan, mint amit eddig csináltunk, csak nem pörög annyira. – Közben beérünk a táncolók közé, értetlen tekintetemet látva azonban egyik kezemet a derekára teszi, a másikat pedig kezében tartva lépünk egyet.

- Segítek, de ha lehet, ne taposd le a lábam, mert magas sarkú van nálam, és nem félek használni! – Huncut mosoly, és úgy tűnik, ez kell ahhoz, hogy ne érezzem magam feszülten. A saját tempómban sikerül elsajátítani az első lépéseket, végül már én vezetem őt, és nem ő engem.

Észre se vesszük, hogy a táncparkett széléről egy krémszínű öltönyt viselő, rozsdabarna hajú fickó minket figyel. A tánc alatt egyre inkább kezdek belejönni ebbe az egészbe, én vezetek, ő követ, szinte körbetáncoljuk az egész termet, persze csak amennyire ezt a hely adottságai engedik. Néhol olyan elemeket beleviszünk a táncba, ami szokatlan lehet mások számára, ellenben nekünk teljesen természetes. Már nem merev tartásban táncolunk, inkább egymáshoz simulunk; hol eltávolodunk, hol újra összeérünk, aztán forgás, majd így tovább. Egyikünknek sem tűnik fel, hogy lassan mindenki minket figyel kíváncsian, némelyek inkább felháborodottak, mások jól szórakoznak kis akciónkon. Mikor véget ér a dal, kissé kifulladva, meglepetten pillantunk körbe, hogy miért tapsol mindenki.

- Hopsz… - Nem tudok mit hozzá fűzni, azt hiszem, Nila sem, mert gyorsan a karomnál fogva rángat le a tánctérről egyenesen be a tömegbe, ahol azon túljutva, megérkezünk az egyik üvegajtón keresztül a teraszra.

- Ez… huh! Jólesett, nem tudtam, hogy ilyen is tudsz lenni? – pillant rám meglepetten, mialatt kifújja magát.

- Látom, jól szórakoztok, de legközelebb kevesebb feltűnés, világos?! – ismerem fel Darren mély, fenyegető hangját. Kezd elegem lenni belőle, hogy állandóan kioktat.

- Nem mindegy neked, hogy mit csinálunk?! Törődj a saját dolgoddal!

- Ichigo!

- Mit mondtál, taknyos! – lép közelebb a fekete vészjóslón, de még mielőtt bármit tehetne, társam vállára teszi a kezét. A férfi meglepődik, Nilára pillant, végül lefitymáló arccal egyedül hagy minket.

- Ezt nem kellett volna! Darren csak kerülni akarja a feltűnést. – Komoly arca lelohasztja eddigi jó kedvem. Kezeimet karba teszem mellkasom előtt, tüntetőleg elfordulok a másik irányba.

- Rendben! Ha ezt akarod, akkor maradj csak itt addig, amíg nem végzünk. Utána azt csinálsz, amit akarsz! – Dühös lépteit még azután is hallom, hogy elrohan. Francba!

Ennek nem így kellett volna történnie. Idegesít, hogy Darren valami miatt utál, és az az érzésem, hogy a többiek se néznének rám jó szemmel, Demient leszámítva.

- Picsába… - morgom orrom alá, közben lehúzom a maszkot az arcomról és a korlátra dobom zakómmal együtt. Magam is odalépek, s a holdra pillantva megpróbálom lecsillapítani forrongó kedélyemet. Nem szerencsés, ha feszült vagyok. Ilyenkor úgy érzem, egy rejtett erő belülről fojtogat, folyamatosan arra ösztönözve, hogy legyek még dühösebb, szítsam csak tovább haragom, és ne törődjek másokkal, vagy hogy mi lesz a következmény. Ha nem vigyázok, teljesen elveszíthetem az önkontrollom…

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idő telhetett el, de Nila nem jön vissza, én meg nem vagyok hajlandó utána menni. Még a végén el is tévednék ebben a böszöm épületben. Ráadásul, ahova kilyukadtunk, az egy zárt terasznak néz ki, úgy tűnik, nem szokták használni, vagy nem tudom, pedig jó rálátást biztosít a parkra, ami az épülethez tartozik. Ezzel szemben most lezárt területnek látszik.

Haragom levezetése közben fel sem tűnik, hogy a táncparkett széléről a férfi most itt van mögöttem, csak akkor eszmélek fel, mikor egy pisztoly csöve nyomódik koponyám hátuljának, s mikor elhangzik az a bizonyos kattanás, ereimben meghűl a vér.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ostoba fajankó! Mekkora egy seggfej, el se hiszem, hogy láttam benne valamit. Vá! Nőj fel végre, hülye picsa! Az, hogy bunkó pasikat fogok ki, soha nem fog megváltozni. Hihetetlen, hogy kiakadt azon, hogy Darren kér valamit.

- Barom… - motyogom magam elé, miközben a többieket figyelem. Muszáj volt eljönnöm a közeléből, mert biztos, hogy valami ostobaságot csinálok, ha mellette maradok. Bátyám zöld szemeivel engem vizslat, neki is feltűnt a hangulatomban történt változás.

- Baj van, kislány? Elég szar kedved lett hirtelen. Csak nem összevesztetek a hercegeddel? – kérdez, miután átsétálunk a szervírozó asztalokhoz. Innom kell, különben felrobbanok! Felkapom az első utamba kerülő boros poharat, s egyből le is döntöm. A körülöttem levő vénasszonyok megrökönyödnek viselkedésemen, de most rohadtul nem érdekel, ki mit gondol. Francba!

- Mindegy! Majd lenyugszik, és visszajön… - De abba vetett hitem, hogy visszajön és bocsánatot kér, kútba való.

Egészen éjfélig színét se látni sehol, csak abban vagyok biztos, hogy még mindig a teraszon tartózkodik, viszont azt már nem tudom megmondani, hogy mi van vele. Mindegy, ha indulunk, szólok neki, biztos már meggondolta magát.

Mialatt Darrent figyelem, ahogy az egyik ügyféllel tárgyal, hirtelen szokatlan érzés kerít hatalmába. Szemem előtt elsötétedik a világ, csak azt érzem, hogy egy fegyver csövét nyomják tarkómnak, mialatt bennem a vér is megfagy.

- _„Segítség… SEGÍTSÉG!" -_ Váratlanul tér vissza a kép eredeti állapotába, ezzel együtt visszacsúszok saját testembe. Hát ez? Először nem értem, hogy mi történt, csak azt láthatom, hogy Dem aggódó arca közel van, míg Darren kezemet fogja.

- Nila, jól vagy?

- Teljesen elsápadtál, mi a baj? – Gyorsan barátomhoz fordulok rémült arccal.

- Ichigo… add a fegyvered! Azonnal! – Gyámom értetlenül mered rám, mintha megbolondultam volna, de most már értem, mi történt. Ichigo bajban van, és ha nem segítek azonnal, halott lesz. Kikapom Darren pisztolyát a vállra erősített tokból úgy, hogy azt más ne láthassa, aztán rohanok, ahogy csak tudok. Sietnem kell! Tarts még ki egy kicsit, kérlek!

Futásomra sokan felkapják a fejüket, vannak, akik utánam kiáltanak, azonban csak rohanok tovább, nem foglalkozom velük. Az ötödiken vagyunk, ide kellett feljönnünk, hogy társam intézhesse az üzletet, ami most nagy hátrány. Ahogy lábaim és a cipőim bírják, szaladok, s végre ahhoz az ajtóhoz jutok, ami mögött már a terasz van. Itt hagytam Ichigót, pedig nem lett volna szabad!

Tudhattam volna, hogy bajba kerül egy ilyen társaságban. Direkt nem mondtuk neki, hogy nem közönséges gazdag emberekhez megyünk, hanem bűnözők közé, mert tudtuk, hogy pocsék színész lenne belőle. A legtermészetesebb oldalát kellett volna adnia, mintha folyamatosan ilyen közegben mozogna. Az itteniek nagyon hamar kiszúrják, ha valaki nem közéjük való. Picsába, picsába! Arcomon érzem a hideg verítéket, tüdőm sípol, de nem érdekel. Jobb kezembe fogom a fegyvert, kibiztosítva, mialatt hátam mögé rejtem, és kilépek az éjszakába. A látvány, ami fogad, szinte sokkol. Ichigót egy rozsdabarna hajú pasas tartja sakkban, pisztolya csövét egyenesen a fiú tarkójának szegezi. Mikor az előbb átcsusszantam belé, éreztem, hogy retteg. Olyan félelmet érez, ami sokkolta, megbénítja az egész testét, nem tud mozogni, csak arra képes, hogy felfogja, mi történik körülötte.

Amennyire csak lehet, megpróbálok körültekintő módon eljárni, de egy rossz mozdulat, és neki lőttek, szó szerint. A férfi meghallja lépteimet, most nem szólalok meg, ha túl harsány lennék, azzal megijeszthetném, és véletlen elsütné a fegyvert.

Az alak azonnal felém fordul magával rántva a fiút is. Egyik kezével a hajánál fogva húzza magához, élő pajzsnak használva, míg pisztolyt tartó keze Ichigo álla alá nyomja a félautomatát.

- Lám-lám, a felmentő sereg. Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen hamar ideérsz. Úgy tűnik, igaz a szóbeszéd, miszerint nagyon jó a megérző képességed – beszél rekedt, dohányos hangján. Arcán ördögi mosoly táncol, amíg sakkban tartja őt és engem.

- Engedd el, nem ártott senkinek.

- Miért engedném? Jó alku tárgya lehet…

- Engedd el! Ne kelljen még egyszer mondanom! – Felszólítom, de csak kiröhög. Ez sehogy nem lesz jó, nem nyújt tiszta képet, Ichigo belóg a célpontba. Bassza meg! Mindenki rohadtul megbaszhatja! Ha így nem megy, hát jöjjön a B-terv.

- Ichigo! Ichigo, nézz rám! – próbálom elérni a rettegő fiút, aki nagy sokára végre érdeklődést mutat irántam. Szemei üresek, mégis látom bennük a rettegést, fél, hogy halottként végezheti. Bárki ezt tenné a helyében, természetes reakció, ellenben most szükségem van rá. Erősen koncentrálok arra, hogy a nem sokkal ezelőtti mentális kapcsolatot felállítsam, azon keresztül könnyebben hatok rá. Amint smaragdjaim társra találnak csokoládébarna szemeiben, fennáll a kapcsolat. Ismét érzem, hogy átcsusszanok, s az ő szemével látom saját magam, amint a legnagyobb nyugalommal őt figyelem, jobb karom hátam mögött.

- _„Ichigo most jól figyelj! Nem tudom sokáig fenntartani ezt a kapcsolatot, de szükségem van a segítségedre. Ha azt mondom, most, te azonnal kirántod a fejed a szorításából és elhajolsz az útból, értetted?!" _– Elég szokatlan módja a beszédnek, mégis úgy tűnik, sikeres az akció, mert nagyon mélyről, de érzem, hogy reagál szavaimra.

- _„Mit… akarsz… tenni?"_

- _„Azzal ne foglalkozz, csak tedd azt, amit mondtam. Ne félj, kihozlak ebből, és együtt hagyjuk el ezt a helyet, világos?!"_

- _„Rendben…"_ – Beleegyezése után máris visszatérek saját testembe. Ez fárasztóbb, mint hittem, azonban ahogy ismét rápillantok, látom az elszántságot, hogy képes lesz megtenni, amit kértem tőle.

- Angelo, engedd el a fiút, most mondom utoljára, amíg még megteheted! – próbálkozom azért még egyszer, de úgyis tudom, hogy nemleges lesz a válasz. Sietnem kell!

- Még mit nem, minek nézel te engem, ringyó, ostobának?!

- Ichigo, MOST! – Felkiáltok, a srác kirántja magát a szorításból, és még mielőtt Angelo bármit tehetne, fegyveremmel célba veszem, és… **BUMM-BUMM-BUMM**!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Először el sem akarom hinni, hogy ez pont velem történik, de pár perccel később, mialatt a pisztoly tulajdonosa lök rajtam egyet, észhez térek.

- Mi… mit akar?

- Tőled? Semmit. Nekem Darren és a kis csapata kell! – válaszol a leglazább stílusban, mintha ez neki mindennapos lenne, ellenben velem. Érzem, hogy növekszik bennem az ismeretlentől való félelem, és tudom, ha egy rossz mozdulatot teszek, kilyuggatják a koponyám.

- Túsznak pont jó leszel, nem tűnsz erősnek a többiek mellett! – Mi a… Rettegésem egyre növekszik, észre sem veszem, mialatt magamban azért fohászkodom, hogy járjon erre valaki és mentsen meg. Valaki segítsen… segítség! Tudom, hogy valami nagyon nem jó, nem gondolkodom reálisan, azonban a pánik sok mindent kihoz az emberből. Annyit még felfogok, hogy valamit beszél nekem, de kezdek lassan becsúszni abba a sötétségbe és közegbe, amit sokknak hívnak az emberek.

Már nem fogom fel, mikor női hang vegyül a férfiébe, csak azt tudom, hogy támadóm megfordít, fejemet hátra húzza, a pisztolyt a torkomnak szegezi. Félelmem már az egeket verdesi, miközben nem bírok semmit se tenni. Valamit beszélnek egymással, aztán a következő már csak az, hogy szokatlan jelenlétet érzek a fejemben, a lelkem mélyén. Egy hang szólongat belülről. Olyan ismerős… de az nem lehetséges… Ez Nila hangja! Mit kéne tennem, miért teszi ezt, hogy lehetséges ez egyáltalán? Ellenben nem hagy időt gondolkodni, egyből szokatlan kéréssel áll elő, végül megadja azt a kezdő löketet, amivel ismét kikapaszkodom a sötétből. Segítő kezet nyújt, a belőle áradó erőt a sajátom ismerősnek érzékeli, így még erősebb a késztetés, hogy térjek magamhoz. Vissza kell jutnom, gyerünk, ébredj fel, ember! Gyerünk!

A következő kép előttem, hogy Nila velem szemben áll, az én tekintetem keresi, és mikor szemeink találkoznak, megdermedek.

A szeme… egy prédáját sarokba szorító ragadozóé! A belőle áradó sötét kisugárzás ismét rettegéssel tölt el, arca hideg közönnyel átitatott profizmust takar, de már nem marad időm, mikor azt kiáltja, hogy most, kirántom magam a szorításból, végül… BUMM-BUMM-BUMM! Három hangos dörrenés hasít keresztül az éjszaka csöndjén.

Vér fröccsen arcomra, tágra nyílt szemeimmel lassított felvételként élem át, ahogy a férfi eldől, akár egy zsák, pisztolya kirepül a kezéből, arca döbbenetet tükröz, végül kitárt végtagokkal csapódik a terasz padlójára.

Tekintetem nem bírom elszakítani az arcáról, megbabonázva figyelem, hogy ajkai valamit próbálnak megformázni, talán ő is segítséget akar. Vércsík patakzik szájából, mellkasán három hatalmas lyuk tátong, testében reszket, rángatózik, aztán ismét… **BUMM**!

Riadtan pillantok fel a most már halott férfi mellett álló nőre, mialatt pisztolya csövéből füst száll az égbe, s megcsillan rajta a telihold fénye. Arca ridegséget, teljes közönyt tükröz, miután a tetemre pillant, ajkai mosolyra húzódnak. Kisugárzása fagyos, dermesztő, árad belőle a halál szaga. Az utolsó lövés az ismeretlen homlokán hatolt át, vérrel, agyvelővel és húscafatokkal borítva be mindent körülötte, groteszk képet alkotva…

Nila smaragdjai most engem vesznek célba. Hajába és ruhájába belekap az esti szellő, vérszagot hozva magával, bennem pedig élesen tudatosítja, hogy ez a nő egy hidegvérű gyilkos! Gyomrom felkavarodik, azonnal a másik irányba fordulok négykézláb, el a hullától, hogy kiadjam magamból annak tartalmát. Arcomon könnyek patakzanak, zihálva veszem a levegőt, reszketek, akár a nyárfalevél, a sokk nem enged értelmesen gondolkodni, csak azt az ösztönt ülteti belém, hogy ne értsem meg, mi történt az előbb. Rettegek… pánik kerít hatalmába, a sötétség ismét magához húz, erős karjaival leránt a mélybe, ahonnan nem tudom, hogy ezek után visszatérek-e még ép elmével.

A következő percek, vagy órák - nem is tudom -, teljesen kiesnek... Külső szemlélőként látom, mikor egy erős férfi felemel, sietősen elvezet a hulla mellől, aztán már egy autóban ülünk, végül egy ágyban találom magam, erős nyugtatót adnak be, ami nyugtalan álomba taszít.

-.-.-.-.-.-

*katona: És most kiderült, Darren miért is viselhet fegyvert.


End file.
